The Unknowns and The Marauders
by sirius-lover-1
Summary: COMPLETE Part 1 of a 4 Part Series.There is a new prankster group...of girls? Have the Maradaurs met their match?
1. 6th Year at Hogwarts

A/N-I'm kinda mad they made it where you can't have AN chapters, so here I say that I am warping ppls personalities. And my prankster group of girls i the fic is called Unknowns because at least one of their relatives is an Unspeakable. Anyways,I really don't like making one of the girls like Peter....I hate Peter so much..but in later chapters,he gets what he deserves...unfortunately he doesn't die,but Kaitlin will have her revenge on him..... Oh,and I do my fics with POV's,point of views. The letter before it indicates the person.Ex-LPOV=Lindsey's point of view,CPOV=Christy's point of view,KPOV=Kaitlin's Point of view, LEPOV=Lily Evans Point of view.  
  
Chapter 1-6th Year at Hogwarts  
  
LPOV  
  
Christy Rogers and Lindsey Dellinger sat in a compartment by themselves,talking excitedly. Lindsey pushed her flippy brown hair with blonde highlights behind her ear. "Oh my gosh!" she said excitedly,"Now that we are 16,what if the guys start liking us? That would be so freaky!" By "guys",she of course meant the Maradaurs. Ever since their first year,the Unknowns and the Maradaurs had been..well,friendly rivals,I guess you could say. They were always playing jokes on someone,trying to have the spot of "Top Prankster" in school.  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy nodded and pulled her just-below-the-shoulder brown hair into a pony tail. "I mean, we've liked them since last year...but what if they don't notice us? I mean,these feelings about them are different than other crushes. We didn't always try and get back at our other crushes for a joke they played on us." Lindsey shrugged. "You are way too logical,Christy." she said jokingly. "Who do you like out of the Maradaurs,anyway? You never got a chance to tell me last year,remember?" Christy remembered all too well. Christy was a Chaser on the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team,along with Lily *A.N.-i told you i was warping her personality!!*. The year before,before their last match,Christy told Lindsey that she had to tell her who she liked,and that all she would tell her then was that it was a Maradaur. The match was against Slytherin,and Christy took a Bludger to the head from a Beater as she was about to throw the Quaffle through a hoop.She had been out until the day before term ended,and had forgotten that she had to tell Lindsey.  
  
LPOV  
  
"So who is it?" Lindsey pressed. Christy opened her mouth to speak,but at that moment the door swung open. "Yes Christy,tell us which of us handsome fellows is your guy of choice!" Sirius Black and Remus Lupin walked in.Lindsey's heart fluttered. She hadn't told Christy yet,but she had had the hugest crush on Lupin since a few days before Christy's accident in the Quidditch game. She saw Christy's face grow pink. 'She likes Sirius!' she thought,noticing how Christy hadn't even seemed to notice Remus. "As if I'm going to tell you." Christy said,rolling her eyes. Sirius and Remus pretended to look hurt. "And we thought you could trust us." Remus said, faking disappointment. "Haha." Lindsey said. "You guys are so pitiful" she said,rolling her eyes. She smiled and stood up. "Here have a Chocolate Frog" she said with a grin. Remus eyed her warily,but took the Chocolate Frog. As he opened it,it exploded and he and Sirius were covered in a think blue substance. "What the hell is this???" Sirius asked,trying to pull it off of him as Christy and Lindsey collapsed in laughter.  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy laughed. "Its our invention, Stick Goo." she said through tears of laughter. Lindsey was crying with laughter too. "It sticks to you for a good 5 minutes...we tried to make it longer...we had planned on using it on Lucius Malfoy but we needed a test subject." They collapsed into fits of laughter at their horrified faces. "Not to worry" Christy giggled. "We can fix it up." She pointed her wand at Sirius and said,"Cleanaius!" and the blue stuff disappeared. She did the same to Lupin and turned to Lindsey. "At least we know it works." Lindsey said giggling. Christy nodded and the boys left. "Lindsey! Guess who I like?" "Sirius" she said. Christy looked startled."How did you know?" "You flushed pink when he walked in" Christy smirked. "And you like Remus because you didn't stop looking at him!" Lindsey nodded and smiled.  
  
KPOV  
  
Kaitlin walked down the hallway on the train and walked into Lindsey and Christy's compartment. "Hey ya'll!" She said happily. "Do you know who we all like?" she asked. Lindsey frowned. "No. I know who me and Christy like...but I dunno about you and Lily. Do ya'll like a Maradaur?" Kaitlin nodded,and Lily walked in. They all took a seat and began talking. Eventually,they got into a discussion about who-likes-who. "Well I'm sure everyone knows that I like Sirius" Christy said,grinning. Everyone nodded. "Who do you like Lily? You've been awful quiet." said Kaitlin. She looked at Lily and Lily flushed pink. "Well..I kind of fancy James..." she turned bright red. Everyone smiled. "So of course...." Christy turned to Kaitlin. She felt herself go red. "Peter..." she muttered. "Its really not a crush...just a kind of infatuation" Everyone giggled and she turned a brighter red. 'They think I'm an idiot' she thought.  
  
LEPOV  
  
Lily smiled when she told them that she liked James. She thought he was so handsome.. all of a sudden the door slid open and all 4 of the Maradaurs came in. 'Good thing we stopped talking' Lily thought. The boys took seats by them. "So." said James. "What are you girls up to?" he said. They all burst into fits of giggles. "Nothing." said Kaitlin,snickering a little. They gave them a curious look,and Sirius smirked. "They were talking about us." he said,grinning. Lily and all the other girls turned pink. "No we weren't!" Christy said. Sirius shook his head. "I know you were. You and Lindsey like both like one of us! So obviously they must,too." he said matter-of-factly. "So what if we do? We aren't telling you who likes who."Lily said,smirking. "Oh,so now its a guessing game?" Lupin said. "Obviously." said Lily. She had a feeling this year would be interesting.  
  
RPOV  
  
Remus Lupin looked over at Lindsey and turned away quickly when she turned towards him. Secretly,he thought he liked her but he didn't know. 'Even if I did like her,not that she would ever like me. She's too nice...and why would anyone date a werewolf?' he thought gloomily.  
  
SPOV  
  
Sirius looked around. What if they were talking about them? What if of them liked him? Who would he date if he liked any of them? He didn't know if he liked any of them....  
  
JPOV  
  
James glanced around the room. This was making him nervous. What if they were talking about them? He kept a cool face,but secretly he was hoping that Lily liked him.He had fancied her for a while....Suddenly,he had an idea. "C'mon guys,if the ladies wish not be pestered,we pester not." he said with an evil grin. The boys shrugged and walked out after James.  
  
LPOV  
  
When they stepped off the train, Lindsey breathed in the fresh air of Hogwarts. "It feels soooo good to be back!" she said happily.Christy and the others nodded and smiled. "What do you think the boy's idea was?" Lindsey said,climbing into one of the thestral-drawn carriages. *A.N.-If you haven't read about the thestrals in book 5,sorry* She sat next to Christy. "I dunno. Maybe they are going to slip Veritaserum in our drinks." Lily said. Kaitlin looked upset at that thought. 'Don't worry Kaitlin, its O.K. to like the tag-along member of the group..' Lindsey thought. Christy smirked. "Well, I gues we will have to wait and see what they do." she said. Lindsey shook her head. "No. We just have to get to them,before they get to us.  
  
CPOV  
  
"Huh?" Now Christy was confused. "We don't even know what they plan on doing." Lindsey gave her one of those looks that said DO YOU USE YOUR BRAIN?? "Look,James has obviously got some kind of idea. He only smirks like that when he has a plan. So, considiring what we were talking about when he walked out,isn't it totally obvious?" she said,looking exasperated. "Geez Christy,I thought I was the blonde in the group." she said,laughing. Christy grinned. She thought about the Quidditch season..she couldn't wait to get out there on her Nimbus 1000 *A.N.-I was going to put 2000,but seeings as this is a different time period.....* and beat down the Slytherins. She loved flying..almost as much as she loved- "CHRISTY!" "Huh,what,wheres the fire?!" she said,startled out of her thoughts by Kaitlin. Lily laughed and said,"We were trying to ask you what you think we should do." Christy thought a minute,then her face lit up with excitement.  
  
"I know exactly what we can do!" she said,smiling. 'This will be so awesome' she thought to herself. But just then the carriage stopped,and they were walking inside the Great Hall and listening to the Sorting Hat's new song. "I'll tell ya'll later what my great idea is." she said,as The Maradaurs took seats across from them.  
  
A/N-Did you like?? I hope so! This is my first fic...so be nice! ^_^ please review! please please! It will inspire me to do better. =D 


	2. Plans of Action & Kaitlin's Doubt

A/N:Well,what did you think of the last chapter? Lindsey *the real one* says it's good...can I see some reviews,please?? PLEASE?? Ok any how here is Chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter...just some of the characters that i make up..like me lindsey and kaitlin...YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM! But believe you me,if I did own Harry Potter,Sirius would be alive and Bellatrix would be dead.e.e  
  
Chapter 2:Plans of Action and Kaitlin's Doubt.  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy,Lindsey,Kaitlin,and Lily watched as the last student to be sorted (Spratling,Suzanne!) was put into Ravenclaw. Dumbledore stood up and said,"Let the feast begin!" and their plates were filled with food. As the girls ate, Christy felt something touch her foot. 'What the heck?? I hope that wasn't Sirius...every time a guy touches me I start blushing...' But,it was. She looked under the table and saw Sirius' foot had touched hers. 'Oh crap..dont blush dont blush!' she thought frantically. She looked out the corner of her eye and saw Lindsey's cheeks tinted pink. She looked under the table and noticed Lupin's foot touching hers. Suddenly,it clicked. She leaned over to Lindsey and whispered,"This is their plan! They are guessing who likes who and flirting with us,trying to get a reaction!" Lindsey's eyes went wide. "You're right,I just saw James do that to Lily!" Christy nodded. "But how on earth did they guess who likes who correctly on the first try?" Lindsey shrugged."What if they didn't? What if they are just going by who they like,or totally random?"  
  
LPOV  
  
Lindsey didn't want to believe that they were being totally random, but it was a possibility. She really liked Remus a whole lot,and if he was just playing a joke on her...She looked over at Kaitlin. Peter didn't seem to be going with the guys plan,she noticed. She frowned. She never really liked Peter. She rolled her eyes. "Ya'll ready to go yet?" she asked. Christy nodded,as well as Kaitlin and Lily. She got up to leave and pulled her schedule out of her pocket to look at while she walked.None of them noticed the guys watching them out of the corner of their eyes.  
  
LEPOV  
  
Lily took her schedule out of her pocket. "So...do we have all the same classes?" she asked Lindsey,showing her her schedule. She took Christy and Kaitlin's schedules and compared them to her and Lindseys. "Yes,we all have the same classes!" Lily started thinking about James again....speaking of which-"Hey Christy,what was your plan?"  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy had totally forgotten. "Ok,everyone in here." she said,motioning towards a broom closet. She held the door open and put a silencing charm on the room. "Ok girls,my plan is that we send them anonymous letters,giving them like one or two clues. We say that they will have to guess who likes them,and when they think they know who it is,they will send us a single red rose with their name attached to it." She smiled. "What do ya'll think?" she asked. "I think it's brilliant!" said Lily. "How many letters will we send?" asked Kaitlin. "I don't think we should do it..." said Lindsey. "I mean,thats really embarassing and stuff." Christy rolled her eyes. "C'mon Lindsey,do you want Lupin to like you or not? You only live once,remember? Thats what we agreed on when we started our group." Lindsey shifted uncomfortablly, but finally nodded in agreement. Christy turned to Kaitlin."we will send two letters,each will have clues. The first letter will have 3 clues and will say that we are sending only one more letter,so use their brain if they have one, and the second letter will have 1 clue and tell them what to do if they think they know who it is,and what will happen if they guess wrong." Lily looked concerned. "What'll happen if they guess wrong?" "Hmmm...." Christy started thinking. 'What would be a good consequence?' she thought. "I have an idea!" said Lindsey  
  
LPOV  
  
Lindsey grinned happily. "Ok,my plan is that if they guess wrong,we torture them by not telling them!" Christy grinned. "Awesome idea!" Kaitlin shifted uncomfortably. "Guys I dunno if I wanna do this...I'm getting bad vibes about Peter..." Everyone knew Kaitlin had Seer blood in her family. Lily looked upset. "Well Kaitlin,if you don't like him,don't do it. I mean,no one is making you. I hope your bad vibes aren't seriously bad...." Kaitlin shrugged."I'm seriously beginning to have doubts about him.." Lindsey looked around. She had to agree with Kaitlin,there was something about Peter that just wasn't right. She looked at each of the girls. "So,we're going to compose our first letters....?" Christy looked up. She had been looking down,apparently lost in thought. 'No doubt she was thinking about Sirius.' Lindsey thought. Christy grinned. "We send our first letters in a week." Everyone nodded. Lindsey opened the door and walked into the hallway.  
  
KPOV  
  
Kaitlin,who walked out second,froze in her tracks,making Christy and Lily ram into her,but she didn't stumble. She vaguely heard someone say "Guys,I think Kaitlin is having a vision!" Suddenly she wasn't in the hallway...she was watching a scene in the boys dormitory. Sirius and James were sitting on Sirius' bed talking,holding letters in front of them. "Sirius,I think Lily likes me. This is the second letter we've gotten from them. The clues add up." "Yeah. Poor Peter hasn't gotten one from anyone...dude,this clue makes me think Christy likes me." Sirius pointed to the clue. "I just hope we are right on this one...I mean,the consequence for being wrong flat out sucks!" said James. Sirius nodded. "Geez I hope I'm not wrong.."  
  
The vision ended and Kaitlin stumbled over. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped. Christy stared. "What happened?" Kaitlin was shaking with excitement. She told them the vision,and Lily and Christy squealed. "So,when we send our second letter,Sirius and James will know its us?" Christy asked excitedly. Kaitlin nodded. She felt that her friends would definately find happiness. But what about her? She didn't know about her feelings anymore...sometimes she hated being a Seer...  
  
A/N:So...did ya like? I guess it was a bit short...please REVIEW! XD anyhows,will put up the next chapter as soon as i can. 


	3. Christy's Past and the First Letter

A/N:Well...still no reviews...oh well. At least I know that Lindsey *the real lindsey* likes it! =D thanks BFFL! Oh,and the majority of the fic is in my point of view *Christy's Point Of View* so im not doing the CPOV thing unless i change point of views..  
  
Disclaimer:Unfortunately,I do not own Harry Potter.If I did Sirius would not be dead.The only thing I own is my made up characters,which you CANNOT HAVE!!! All else belongs to JK Rowling,the wonderful Maradaurs *except Peter*,hogwarts,etc...  
  
Chapter 3-Christy's Past and the 1st Letter.  
  
As they went up to the dormitories that night, Christy had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew she really,really liked Sirius,but she was really scared to give her heart to someone else...she didn't want to be hurt like she had last time. She walked up the stairs,Lindsey beside her. "Christy,whats wrong?" she asked. Christy looked around nervously. "In the dormitory. Come on" They walked into the dormitory and they sat on her bed. Christy pointed her wand at her throat and said 'Whisperia!' and did the same to Lindsey.Now when they talked,their voices were in a whisper. "Ok. I'm kinda scared to go out with Sirius,if he does like me-" "Why?" Lindsey said,looking concerned. "Just listen!" Christy whispered fiercly. Lindsey nodded, and she continued."Well,I know that Sirius is nothing like him...but I mean after what Zack did to me.." she broke off,looking down with misty eyes. Lindsey looked at her,concerned. "I know...I'm really sorry about all that,but you know Sirius is nothing like him." Lindsey hugged Christy and she felt a bit better. 'I'm so glad I've got a wonderful friend like her.' she thought. "Lindsey,you're the best friend I could ever had." She took the whispering spell off of them, and changed into her pajamas.  
  
***Christy's Dream***  
  
She was standing in King's Cross,smiling.It was the beginning of her 5th year at Hogwarts.She looked at her watch. She still had a good 20 minutes before the train left.She continued to smile at a black haired boy with brown eyes with a seemingly kind face. "Thanks for coming here today,Zack,but the real reason I brought you here was to tell you the truth." she said. "What do you mean?" Zack asked with a confused look on his face. "Well,for the past year,I haven't been going to a boarding school. The truth is that I've been going to a school called Hogwarts." She thought,'I know that the person I love most in this world will accept me for who I am!' "What is that?" he asked,looking more confused by the minute. "Zack-I'm a witch." Zack looked horrified. "Get away from me! Spawn of Satan!" he said,backing away from her. Christy gasped. "No-its not like that at all! Zack!" "No! Get away from me! I'm warning you,Child of Satan!" Christy looked absolutely heartbroken. She touched his arm. "Zack,let me- AHHHHHH!" Zack punched her in the stomach. "Away from me!" he said. People were now staring. With tears in her eyes,she turned to walk away from him and gather her stuff,but he punched her in the shoulder. "ZACK WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU IDIOT? LEAVE ME ALONE!" Zack finally backed away and said,"I will get you,you evil Satanist.I will get you." He glared and walked away,leaving Christy crying and alone. ***END DREAM***  
  
Christy woke up crying,arms around her stomach as if her ex boyfriend had really punched her again...suddenly Lindsey was beside her,along with Kaitlin and Lily. "Christy,are you OK?" Lindsey asked,fear and concern mixed on her face. "N-no! I j-just d-dreamed about th-the day th-that Zack br-broke up with m-me!!" she sobbed. Yes,that dream had really happened,a year ago today...and though she tried to forget it,she couldn't shake the feeling that guys were untrustworthy,that she could never love another.  
  
The next day Christy woke up,still a bit shaken from the dream. She got dressed and waited for Lindsey to wake up so that they could start planning the letters. Christy and Lindsey were considered the leaders,so Lily and Kaitlin would know what they were doing when they woke up and found them gone, most likely. Christy and Lindsey walked down to the Great Hall together,chatting away about what kind of clues to put in the letters.  
  
"Well I think it should be things like "My favorite animal is a cat" so its not totally obvious. Or stuff like that." said Lindsey. Christy shrugged. "I guess. Or we could put stuff like My least favorite teacher is so-and-so." she said. "Or like,my favorite candy is chocolate. etcedera etcedera..." Christy said. They looked thoughtful for a while and said,"Lets throw in some of all of it." and started giggling. "Hello my giggly school girl friends!" they heard someone say. They spun around and saw the Maradaurs standing right behind them. "Oh,hey guys." said Christy. The speaker,James,walked forward towards them. "Where are the other two?" he asked. "Probably still asleep." said Christy. Christy's heart gave a leap when Sirius started walking beside her. She knew Lindsey must be happy,too,because Lupin had just started walking by her. Peter walked on the other side of Lupin and James on the other side of Sirius. Christy and Lindsey's cheeks tinted pink but the boys took no notice. Sirius was talking about their latest prank idea. "We have to do something to Snape,guys..its been a while since we saw him trip up and hurt himself..." he said. Christy laughed with the others. But really,the sight of Sirius made her heart ache. The horrible dream was still on her mind.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall for breakfast,Lily and Kaitlin finally came in. The Maradaurs and The Unknowns looked over each others schedules."Cool,we have all the same classes together." said Lindsey,who was looking at Remus' and James' schedules. They gave each other their schedules back. Their first class of the day,unfortunately,was double potions with Slytherin.  
  
Potions wasn't bad,considiring their teacher,Prof.Wilkes,gave them an easy potion. Transfiguration was fun,considiring that every time a young Prof.McGonagall gave them a question,the Maradaurs would try to look smarter than the Unknowns by attempting to answer the question before them.Their last class before lunch was History of Magic,which was good,because Christy could write notes to the rest of the Unknowns.  
  
Christy took out a piece of parchment as a human Prof.Binns told them what they would be covering this term. Christy grabbed her quill and wrote:  
  
Lindsey,Kaitlin,and Lily: We need to start writing our letters. Put 3 clues:Your favorite candy,color,and your position on the Quidditch team.It doesn't matter what else you put in the note,just make sure you say that they have to guess who likes who based on the clues you give,that you will send one more letter,and sign it anomously. Just put,like, An Unknown or something. Christy She passed the note to Lindsey,who read it and passed it to Kaitlin,who read it and passed it to Lily,who read it and nodded and put it in her pocket. Christy took out another piece of parchment,made sure no one was looking,and started composing her letter.  
  
At lunch,the guys were very secretive,whispering alot,looking over at the girls occasionally. The girls gave them curious looks,but decided that if they could be secretive,so could they. They started whispering about what they would put in their letters,and what the clues would say. "We need to make sure everyone's answer is different."Christy whispered. Lindsey nodded. They wrote down what the correct answers to the clues and looked over them. In the end,it looked something like this: Christy:Candy-Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans,Color-Blue,Quidditch Position- Chaser Lindsey-Candy-Drooble's Best Blowing Gum,Color-Purple,Quidditch Position- Beater Lily-Candy-Pumpkin Pasties,Color-Green,Quidditch Position-Chaser. Kaitlin wasn't sending a letter,she decided,so she didn't put hers. The girls smiled at the boys as they left,leaving them with some curious thoughts and very confused stares.  
  
That night, Christy sat on her bed with Lindsey, writing their letters. "Hmm...I'm writing it off like this-" she started to write: Dear Sirius, I'm not telling you who I am,only that I am an Unknown. 3 of us girls likes 3 of you guys,and we are giving you 3 clues in this letter and you will have to guess who it is. We will be sending another letter,so do not fret. My clues are: My favorite candy is Beritie Botts Every Flavor Beans My favorite color is Blue And I play Chaser on the Quidditch Team. If you think you know who I am,send me a rose with you name attached to it.But be warned:If you guess incorrectly,you will not know who likes you! Signed, Your Unknown Secret Admirer. "What do you think,Lindsey?" she asked, starting to doodle little hearts around the edges of the paper. "I think its good. Here,read mine!" Lindsey said,handing her her paper. Dear Remus, Hi! I cannot tell you who I am,only that I am an Unknown,and i like you a whole lot! 2 other girls like 2 other guys in the Maradaurs group,and based on the clues I'm about to give you,try and figure out who I am. My favorite candy is Drooble's Best Blowing Gum My favorite color is purple And I am a Beater on the Quidditch Team. If you think you know who I am,send me a rose with youname attached,but make sure your certain,cause if you are wrong,you will never find out who it is. Signed,Your Unknown Lover. Christy looked up and grinned. "Ok,now we have to deliver them."  
  
Christy grabbed her Invisibility Cloak,the letters,and Lindsey and they snuck out of the dorm,down the stairs and up to the boy's dormitory. Christy put a quieting spell on the door so it didn't creak,then on the floor so it didn't,either. "Just in case" she whispered to Lindsey. First they went to Lupin's bed,who was closest. Lindsey laid the letter right beside his head. Christy could tell she wanted to kiss him very,very badly.  
  
Next they snuck over to Sirius' bed. Christy wanted to be laying next to him so badly...but she merely laid the letter next to his head. "Christy,I have Lily's right here." Lindsey whispered, handing Christy another letter. They snuck over to James' bed and put it beside his head.Then they left the room and,once safely in their dormitories,cracked up laughing and thought of what the boy's faces would look like the next day in the Great Hall.  
  
The next day Christy,Lindsey,and Lily walked into the Great Hall smiling widely. Kaitlin just sulked in. The girls sat down and smiled. The boys grinned stupidly at them. Obviously they had their letters with them,because Lupin,Sirius and James were talking excitedly and were holding pieces of parchment. Christy saw the hearts on Sirius' letter and grinned at Lindsey. "Hey guys. What's new?" Christy said,and Lindsey and Lily started giggling. The guys rolled their eyes. Peter kept looking at his plate not saying anything. 'Serves him right' Christy thought. She didn't really like Peter,didn't know why but she didn't like him. The other 3 boys grinned and stood up,re reading their letters."Well girls," said Sirius, "I guess we have some decoding to do." The girls grinned happily and the boys winked and walked out. Peter finished eating and walked out by himself.  
  
"Oh my gosh,this is so exciting!" said Lily later,during their Herbology class as they potted a recently discovered plant called Karaphonia. "What,do you think that potting a plant that can both produce a life saving potion and kill you if you eat it raw is exciting?" said Lindsey jokingly. Lily rolled her eyes and looked at James who was pretending to throw is Karaphonia plant at Lucious Malfoy and acting as if something disgusting had just gotten in his hair. Sirius and Lupin were laughing,while Peter just potted his plant and sulked. Apparently he was jealous. Christy was hoping Sirius would like her...she didn't know what she would do if he liked someone else...  
  
RPOV  
  
*A.N.The story for the past parts have been in CPOV,Christy's Point of View. Now its in Remus Lupin's Point of View.*  
Lupin laughed at James,but really he was thinking of the love letter in his pocket. He couldn't believe someone actually liked him...though,he was certain if they found out what he was,they would never like him. He desperately wished that it would be Lindsey,and decided he would ask James who the Beaters were on the Quidditch Team,and then would go to the next Gryffindor Quidditch Game. He had to find out who she was,because she deserved to know,whoever it was.  
  
A/N-I hope you liked! This chappy was rather long,wasn't it? =D goodie! I hope your happy that now they are decoding the secrets...very romantic things to come,very very...=D I will be adding new chapters soon! I love this fic! =D 


	4. Romance and Quidditch

A/N:*squeals* 7 REVIEWS! WHAT WHAT WHAT! haha...over enthusicastic, aren't I? Ok well thank you sooo much! Shout outs at bottom..and,well i don't need to put disclaimers anymore,I think you know that I'm not JKR, nor would Sirius be dead if i did own JKR's wonderful books. Also note that a whole lot of this chapter will either be in Lindsey or Remus' point of view! Oh, and I almost forgot-the real Lindsey wants me to only refer to Lupin as "Remus" when its in her point of view... OH AND I HOPE YOU LIKE READING, CAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS THE LONGEST YET! WHEE HA!  
  
Chapter 4-Romance and Quidditch  
  
RPOV  
  
Remus took a seat in the bleachers at the Quidditch Stadium, eager to see who the Beaters were. The Gryffindor team walked out onto the pitch for their Quidditch game against Slytherin. Lupin looked through his binoculars to see which people were carrying Beater sticks. 'Lindsey!' he thought excitedly. 'Oh,no the other beater is an Unknown,also...' he thought unhappily. 'Now how am I going to figure out who it is?' he thought. He watched the Quidditch game.He smiled at Lindsey whenever she hit a Bludger at one of the Slytherins. He could have sworn that Lindsey smiled at him once...but Kaitlin had never even glanced at him...'Oh well,I'm probably just seeing things.After all,no one would want to date me after they found out what I am.' he thought.  
  
LPOV  
  
Lindsey soared happily in the air,loving the feeling of flying. Her Nimbus 1000,currently the fastest model, zoomed along and she hit Bludgers at the Slytherins. She saw Remus looking at her and almost missed the perfect opportunity to hit a bludger at Michael Barrington's back,the Slytheirn Seeker. Then she saw James dive at the ground and saw a tiny gold glint in front of him. Michael shot after him and Lindsey and Kaitlin tried to hit Bludgers at him. Just as a Bludger connected with Michael's broom,James caught the Snitch and zoomed around the pitch,holding it high for every one to see. The Gryffindors were cheering and when they landed on the ground they all ran forward to hug him. "Way to go James!" "Awesome job,James!" "Great catch,James!" said the Gyrffindor Team as they headed back to the showers. Lindsey caught Remus' eye and smiled. 'Today has been amazing' she thought as she changed into her regular clothes.  
  
RPOV  
  
"Dude, just ask Kaitlin which one of you it is. If she is the one who didn't send a letter, then most likely she will tell." Lupin considered Sirius' words. "I still dunno who mine's from." he added. "None of us know." James said. Peter glared at them as he walked past. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Peter, we can't help it if one of them doesn't like you. We didn't ask them to do this man." Peter kept walking. Lupin re read his letter. "Ok, I'm going to ask." he said. He got up, but then realized he didn't know where she was. Luckily for him, Kaitlin walked in with an armload of books. "Uh, Kaitlin?" Lupin asked. "Yeah, what?" she said, glaring into her books. "Uh, I was just wondering if you would tell me if it was you or Lindsey that sent me the letter." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I dunno if I should tell you...I need to make sure I'm allowed to say." she said. She turned and walked up to the girls dormitory. Lupin sighed. 'That went...not good.' he thought unhappily. James raised an eyebrow. "When are you delievering your rose,huh?" he said. Lupin gave him a funny look. "What are you talking about James?" James sighed. "Don't you get it? She said she isn't sure if she can tell, which means its another person's secret, obviously-" "You don't know that though!" Lupin interrupted. "-and so obviously its-Oh, hey Lindsey!" he said as Lindsey walked into the common room. "Hey guys!" Lindsey said brightly. "Err, Lindsey can I talk to you a minute?" Lupin said. Lindsey smiled but gave him a curious look. James and Sirius left the room, leaving Lindsey and Lupin alone.  
  
LPOV  
  
'I'm alone..in the same room...as REMUS!!' Lindsey thought excitedly. She stepped towards him. "Well...?" Lupin smiled. He put his wand behind his back, and when he pulled it back out, there was not only his wand, but a single red rose. "Oh my gosh..." Lindsey gasped. Remus smiled even wider. "So I am correct?" Lindsey nodded and tears filled her eyes. 'This is a dream come true' she thought.  
  
RPOV  
  
Lupin smiled and walked towards her. He handed her the rose. "So...you like me?" he asked. Lindsey grasped the rose tightly and sat on the couch. She nodded and blinked back tears. He sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. 'I hope she can accept what I am..not many people would date a were wolf.' he thought, but he smiled at Lindsey. Lindsey finally couldn't stand it any longer and busted out crying. 'Oh crap what did I do?' he thought. "Lindsey...?" he said, but noticed she was smiling. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I-I'm just so happy!" she cried and she flung her arms around his neck. Lupin was definately surprised. "So..." he said. "So what?" Lindsey said, grinning. "Do you like me?" Lindsey asked. Remus smiled. "Duh." he said. "So..will you go out with me?" he asked. He held his breath. "YES!" she practically screamed.  
  
LPOV  
  
Lindsey couldn't believe it. Remus Lupin,the guy of her dreams, was her boyfriend. She felt like she was in a dream. "Remus..I...I..just,thanks!" she said lamely. 'That had to have been the stupidest thing ever' she thought. But he pulled her into a tight hug and smiled. "You are definately the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for." He kissed her on the cheek and went up to his dormitory. Lindsey was practically floating as she went up to her dormitory.  
  
RPOV  
  
Remus grinned as he told Sirius and James what just happened. "Even though I only kissed her on the cheek, it was like magic!" Sirius and James grinned. "We can't wait to figure ours out." James said. "We are waiting for the second letters." Sirius added. James nodded. "Guys, I've never been this happy in my life. "Remus said. He smiled and changed into his night clothes, then fell into a very peaceful sleep.  
  
LPOV  
  
Lindsey and Remus sat by each other at breakfast the next morning, grinning non stop. Christy, Lily and Kaitlin smiled at Lindsey. Lindsey had told them all about what had happened when she went back to the dormitory. 'I have never been happier..' Lindsey thought, smiling. Lindsey, shy though she was, took hold of Remus' hand unexpectedly. A faint blush crept onto his face. 'I must be blushing, too' she thought. She could feel the redness on her face. Christy winked at her. 'I'm going to die right here right now of happiness' she thought. Remus squeezed her hand and warmth surged through her body. Christy and Lily chattered away about stupid stuff, occasionally looking over at Lindsey and Remus. 'Its great that I have friends like them' she thought, smiling. Suddenly Remus leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I have something to show you. Come with me." Lindsey flushed pink and nodded. "Be right back guys." She said, grinning widely.  
  
RPOV  
  
'I shouldn't be getting so attached to her. She will never like me when she finds out what I am. 'Remus thought as he led Lindsey past the Gryffindor common room down a long hallway. "Where are we going?" she asked. "Won't we be late for class?" "No, we wont'." he said. He stopped in front of what looked like a solid wall. He walked past it 3 times and then suddenly there was a door. He grinned. "Lindsey, I'd like you to meet the Room of Requirement!" She stepped through the door and gasped. There was a bed by a window, a fire place with a couch in front of it, and wide space obviously meant for dancing and a table with a boom box on it.(A/N-The bed will NOT be put to use, sorry!) There was a CD library beside it. Lindsey squealed excitedly. "What's this?" she asked. Remus smiled. "This, my dear, is the Room of Requirement. Currently it suits our needs." "What about Transfiguration?" Lindsey asked. Remus knew the last thing Lindsey wanted to do was get in trouble with Professor McGonagall. "Well, I guess we can come back during break." He said, smiling. He took her hand and he looked at his watch. "Oh my gosh! We're going to be late!" he said. They ran to the Gryffindor Common Room, grabbed their stuff, and made a mad dash towards Transfiguration. Even running at break-neck speed, they barely made it in time, having only 3 minutes to spare. Remus flopped down in a chair next to Sirius, totally out of breath.  
  
LPOV  
  
Lindsey practically fell into her chair next to Christy. She whispered to her what had just happened. Christy snorted just as Professor McGonagall entered the room. She looked a bit younger than in the Present Harry Potter series. Lindsey took the note Christy had just written. It said: 'What were you doing alone with Lupin, Lindsey? Huh? Huh? Do I even want to know? Ha ha. This is Lily writing next: Did he take you to the Room of Requirement? He probably requires something from you, catch my drift? HA HA! Ok, this is Kaitlin: You know we are going to tease you non stop about this, don't you? Tsk tsk you know you aren't supposed to be alone with guys!' Lindsey rolled her eyes and went to fold up the note, but unfortunately found Professor McGonagall looming over her. "Miss Dellinger, since your social life seems to be more important than my class, do you mind if I share this useful information with the class?" Lindsey looked absolutely horrified. "Y-y-yes I m-mind!" she managed to stammer. "Well, be that as it may, I'm still taking this from you." She snatched the note away from Lindsey and proceeded to read it to the whole class. Lindsey was redder than ketchup and Remus looked thoroughly disgusted with the Professor, yet he was definitely blushing. "Well, Miss Dellinger, I hope what this note is suggesting isn't actually..happening." she said, with a curious look. "N-no ma'am." Lindsey stuttered. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her, and went back to teaching about famous Transfiguration mistakes. Lindsey and Remus looked at each other, then turned away, thoroughly humiliated.  
  
RPOV  
  
He could not believe McGonagall would read that aloud to the class. Sirius, James, and Peter probably cracked a rib trying not to bust out in hysterical laughter at him. He glared at them. "What were you doing anyways?" Sirius whispered. "I was showing her the Room of Requirement." He said, but immediately knew that they were going to make a dirty joke out of what he just said. Sirius snickered. "What are you requiring her to do, Moony?" he whispered. James whispered something so dirty in his ear I dare not type it, and it made Lupin go red with embarrassment and slight anger. Class was over quicker than he expected, and he grabbed his stuff and ran out of class. He noticed McGonagall had made Lindsey stay behind and was talking to her with a concerned look on her face. 'Oh for God's sake, now that stupid idiot thinks we screw each other every time we look at each other.' He thought angrily. Sirius and James caught up to him. "Where you going, Moony?" they said. Lupin rolled his eyes. "Can you believe McGonagall?" he said angrily. "If she wasn't a teacher I'd curse her into oblivion!" Sirius snorted. "You should be blaming your girlfriend's buddies for writing that stuff." He said. James added," I thought it was rather interesting myself, don't you agree, Padfoot?" he said. Sirius nodded. "Yes very interesting indeed." Lupin rolled his eyes. "The next full moon is in about a week. We need to start planning how we are going to get out and at what time." "Lighten up, its not that much of a deal." James said, rolling his eyes. "Oh, and the next Quidditch game is in 2 days. You guys are coming, right?" he said. "Of course." Sirius said.  
  
LPOV  
  
"WHY DID YOU GUYS WRITE THAT NOTE!?!?" Lindsey shrieked at her friends, who could only snigger. "We're sorry, Lindsey, we didn't know she would take it up!" Lily said through tears of laughter. Lindsey rolled her eyes. "McGonagall practically gave me the freakin sex talk!" she said. "Oh, did she? Maybe you needed it." Said a male voice. The Maradaurs had just entered the common room. James, who had said this, sniggered. Lupin turned tomatoe red. "We haven't DONE anything, I told you that already!" 'Even if I wanted to, she wouldn't want to, considering what I am' he thought. Lindsey, too, had gone pinkish red. "Well, she did. She went on this huge rant about how I should save sex for marriage and crap. I had to tell her like 20 times that we never did anything, and even then she gave me funny looks." She said, trying to blink back tears of frustration. This was definitely the worst thing that could have ever happened to her. She was sure Remus wouldn't like her now that something this.personally disrupting had happened. "When do you want to meet me at the Room of Requirement, Lindsey?" he asked, much to her surprise. "Uh, how about.uh..8:00?" she suggested. "Ok, that works." He grinned. Lindsey smiled back. They gathered up their stuff for the next classes.  
  
**A FEW HOURS LATER**  
  
RPOV  
  
Remus stood at the foot of the girl's dormitory staircase, waiting for Lindsey to come down. He fidgeted nervously. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she came down the stairs wearing a maroon sweater and blue jeans and some boots, not the high type though. She grinned, making his heart melt. "You look stunning." He said, grinning. "What, in this old thing?" she said. He nodded and took her hand. "Well, lets go!" he said merrily. They walked back to the floor that had the Room of Requirement, and Remus walked in front of it 3 times, and the door appeared, and they walked in. It looked exactly like it did last time, except this time there were candles. He grinned. "So what do you want to first? Dance, listen to music, sit and talk, its all up to you." He said. Lindsey grinned. "I like this one Muggle station called Rooster 106.1,it's a country station, but it's really good! Lets put the radio on that station." She said, walking over to the boom box. "Wait, let's put a Silencing Charm on the room." Remus said, performing the Charm. She turned on the radio and they danced to the first song that came on. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she listened carefully to the words.  
  
I see the questions in your eyes I know what's weighing on your mind But you can be sure I know my part 'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years You'll only cry those happy tears And though I'll make mistakes I'll never break your heart  
  
Remus saw Lindsey staring into his eyes. He smiled lovingly at her. "I dedicate this song to you, Lindsey." He said, smiling as they danced  
  
*chorus* I swear By the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there. I swear Like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there For better or worse Till death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart I swear.  
  
Remus noticed her eyes tearing up, but she smiled all the same. He kissed her on the forehead, and they continued dancing.  
  
I'll give you everything I can I'll build your dreams with these two hands We'll hang some memories on the wall And when there is silver in your hair You won't have to ask if I still care 'Cause as time turns the page My love won't age at all *chorus x2*  
  
LPOV  
  
Lindsey started crying. "Do you really mean that, Remus?" she said. He nodded. She hugged him tight and smiled. "You are the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for." She said. They walked over to the couch and sat down. They held hands and snuggled up to each other in front of the cozy fire. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Remus, will you come watch me play Quidditch in two days?" she asked. "I'd feel so much better if you were there." She said, smiling. She gave his hand a squeeze. He smiled at her, then squeezed her hand back and looked into the fire, smiling. How was she to know that on the inside, he was feeling horrible?  
  
RPOV  
  
Remus felt so guilty right now. 'Gosh, I told myself not to get attached or anything and here I am dedicating songs to her. I need to figure out how to tell her without scaring her off.' He thought. He couldn't stay. He felt way too guilty. "Lindsey, I-I need to go. We need to get together another time." He said. Lindsey pulled away from him and stared at him. "What do you mean?" "I-I just really need to go. I had a meeting planned with the Potions teacher." He lied. "I totally forgot about it." 'Great, just increase your guiltiness.' He thought unhappily. "Bye." He said. He kissed her on the top of the head, and left.  
  
LPOV  
  
Lindsey immediately broke down in tears. "Wh-what just happened here?" she said aloud. She ran out of the room and into the Common Room. There she found Christy and Lily. She told them everything that had just happened. Christy gasped. "Oh, my gosh Lindsey! I'm so sorry!" she said. She hugged her best friend and she sobbed on her shoulder. Lily hugged her too. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe him. Guys are so insensitive." She said. "Thanks guys." Lindsey said, crying. "We were just planning when to send our second letters." Kaitlin said, who had just entered the room. "How did your date go, Lindsey?" Lindsey started sobbing again, and recounted the whole thing for Kaitlin. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped. "The insensitive jerk!" she hugged Lindsey. "I'm so sorry!" she said. Lindsey wiped her eyes, feeling totally heart broken. "It's ok, really. I'll be fine." She lied. She walked over the announcement board. "The Yule Ball is in a month. Ya'll should send your second letters out soon." She said, forcing a grin. Christy and Lily nodded. "What about you Lindsey?" Christy asked. Lindsey shook her head. "I'm not going." She said. Lily looked horrified. "Chick, we are the Unknowns. We can't have only 3 of them there, we have to be a 4 group!" she said. Lindsey shrugged and walked upstairs to go to bed.  
  
RPOV  
  
Remus lay in bed, feeling worse than he had ever felt. "Guys, this feels worse than my transformations." He said unhappily. Sirius rolled his eyes. "You are such an idiot, Moony. You should have just told her, man. Now you probably hurt her feelings and crap." He said, laying back on his bed. Remus shook his head. "Maybe I should just tell her. I don't want to loose her, though." James nodded. "I agree with Padfoot, Moony." Remus sat up. "You guys are right. I'm going to tell her tomorrow."  
  
**NEXT DAY**  
  
LPOV  
  
Lindsey walked to Herbology, feeling extremely gloomy. She didn't know if she and Remus still were a couple or not. She certainly hoped so. She saw him a few feet ahead of her. "Hey Remus!" she yelled, and he turned around. He stopped and she walked towards him. "Hey, why did you totally ditch me last night?" He blushed. "I'm going to have to tell you later, Lindsey." She glared at him. "I would really like an explanation, Remus." He looked really sad, so she decided to lighten up a bit. "Fine, tell me later." She walked off towards the green houses.  
  
***A FEW HOURS LATER***  
  
Lindsey stood outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. Remus came up and looked at her. "Lindsey, come with me." He took her hand and led her onto the grounds, and to the edge of the lake. "Lindsey, the reason that I have been acting weird a lot and kind of ditching you lately.it's because well.please don't be mad at me.but.." "Yeah?" She couldn't imagine what the big secret was. Nothing could ever make her despise him. Well, only if he was working for Voldemort, but she highly doubt that. "Lindsey, I'm a were wolf." Lindsey gasped and took his hand. "Oh my gosh, Remus, why didn't you tell me sooner?" He looked sadly at the ground. "You want to dump me, don't you?" Lindsey gave him a curious look. "No, just because you are a werewolf, that doesn't change my feelings for you at all."  
  
RPOV  
  
Remus looked up at her in a state of utter shock. "Y-you're not dumping me?" "Only if you want me to." She said jokingly. He grinned and out of absolutely nowhere pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. He heard Lindsey give a tiny gasp of surprise, but she let him kiss her. He felt her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. She pulled away and grinned. "Well I didn't expect that, Moony." She grinned. He kissed her again. "It's good to know that someone besides the other Maradaurs accepts me for who I am." She smiled. "Of course I accept you for who you are. You're a wonderful person." Remus smiled. They hugged and he took her hand and helped her up. 'I can't believe it. She actually accepts me!' he thought excitedly. They walked up to the castle together.  
  
*THE NEXT DAY*  
  
Remus sat in the stands at the Quidditch field, watching the game. Sirius sat next to him, and Peter behind them. "Second match of the year!" Remus said happily. "So you finally told her, huh Moony?" Sirius said. "Yep. She accepted it just fine." "That's good." They took their binoculars and looked out at the Quidditch field as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff players zoomed onto the field.  
  
LPOV  
  
Lindsey zoomed out and took her place beside Kaitlin on the Quidditch field, bat in hand. She smiled at Remus, who was waving at her from the stands and almost took a Bludger to the wrist. 'Pay attention Lindsey!' she thought. She watched the Hufflepuff Beaters hit a Bludger straight at James, who wasn't paying attention. Lindsey dived in front of him and hit the Bludger away from him. "Pay attention, James! You're ending the game, remember?" she yelled. James nodded and zoomed off in search of the Snitch. Lindsey hovered there for a moment, then suddenly, out of nowhere, felt a tremendous pain in her spine. She yelled and fell off her broom. She hit the ground and then knew nothing.  
  
A/N: OMG! Shout outs to everyone who reviewed! Penny P: Thanks for 2 reviews! I'm definitely writing more. Jadedstarr: Thanks a lot Lindsey! Akane Tendo: Thanks so much! Greenfaerie: lol, thanks. It was a totally random idea. Kelsey Potter-Black: Don't worry, I'm going to be updating a lot. Karri-Granger: OMG thanks sooo much! I would love it if more people read this story. 


	5. The Second Letter

A/N: Thank you so much to all who reviewed! You're so wonderful! I hope you don't mind the last chapter being so long. I hope you enjoyed it though. Here is the next chapter. Oh, and I still don't own Harry Potter.as I have said before, if I did Sirius WOULD NOT be dead.  
  
Chapter 5-The Second Letter  
  
RPOV  
  
Madam Hooch called an end to the game and ran over to Lindsey. Remus and Sirius ran down to the field, where the Gryffindor Quidditch Team had already landed and were huddled around their fallen Beater. Remus pushed his way in front of a few people until he was by her side. 'She must've fallen at least 50 feet, if not more'. He thought. He fought tears down and helped Madam Hooch carry Lindsey to the hospital wing. Remus sat beside Lindsey's bed, holding her hand. The Gryffindor Team and the rest of Gryffindor House was there beside her as well. Madam Pomfrey said that Lindsey had almost broken her back and was in a coma. She opened Lindsey's mouth and poured a foul smelling liquid down her throat. 'This is the worst thing that could ever happen.' He thought sadly.' At least I told her what I was before all this.'He thought, again sadly. Sirius and James came up beside him, looking really worried. "Remus, you gonna be ok?" Sirius asked. "Yeah, thanks guys." He said, looking into Lindsey's unconscious face. He stroked her hand, and James placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine, don't worry about it." He said, not sounding very convincing. Soon the hospital wing had emptied out except for Lindsey's friends and Remus,Sirius, and James. Kaitlin, Christy, and Lily were crying and Remus felt as if he would burst out in tears any second. Finally Madam Pomfrey came in to shoo them away. Remus reluctantly walked out, tears finally falling from his amber eyes.  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy, Kaitlin, and Lily sat on Christys bed hugging each other and crying. "I can't b-believe this!" Lily sobbed. "Its s-so h-horrible!" Christy wailed. Her best friend could possibly die and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. It was the day before Halloween and Lily and Christy had been trying to write their second letters while Kaitlin watched, but their thoughts kept drifting back to Lindsey's accident. "It looked so horrible. I mean the Bludger pelted her in the back and she falls like 65 feet from the air!" Kaitlin said sadly. Christy sadly picked up her quill to think of something to write to Sirius. She sighed. "I'm just not in the mood for love letters at the moment." She said laying down her quill and parchment. Christy couldn't help but feeling that something just wasn't right with Lindsey. She sighed again and changed into her pajamas. "Lily we should probably write our letters."She said miserably. She definitely wasn't in the mood but really needed to write it out. "We need to give the letters to them sometime next week or the week after." Lily said. Christy nodded and sat down on her bed. She grabbed the parchment and quill and began to write:  
  
Dear Sirius, This is the last letter you will be receiving. Obviously enough Lindsey and Kaitlin are not candidates and I'm sure Remus has told you that Kaitlin didnt send a letter. I give you 2 last clues. If you think you know who I am ask me to the Yule Ball when its announced. 1) Lindsey is my best friend 2) I have contacts. I hope you can figure this out. Love always, The Unknown Admirer. She walked over to Lily. "You finished with your letter?" she nodded and handed Christy her letter."Ill just take the letters now, I have absolutely nothing better to do." Christy snuck under her Invisibility Cloak and snuck into the boys dormitory and laid Sirius and James letters by their heads and left again.  
  
KPOV  
  
'The world was falling apart....nothing was right......everything was wrong.' Kaitlin's mind repeated over and over. 'Why must the world split underneath me ....save me..... save me......SAVE ME!'Kaitlin screamed and awoke from a trance.Christy leaned over Kaitlin. "We really dont need another hospitalization, Kaitlin." Christy said, looking worried. Lily nodded. Kaitlin was breathi quickly. Everything was black. Suddenly her friends faces were in front of her.Christy was looking at her with a concerned look on her face and Lily was staring at her blankly as if she didn't know what the heck was going on. "I just had a vision of everything in my life going wrong...no pictures, just words." She shuddered. What would happen to her?  
  
SPOV  
  
Sirius sat on his bed,looking at his letter. He had awoken to the sound of a door opening and closing. He could hear Remus sobbing into his pillow and muttering something he couldn't hear. "James, wake up!" he whispered feircly. James groaned and sat up. "What the..." he growled angrily, then noticed the letter. His eyes popped wide open and he snatched it from his pillow and tore it open and began to read. He grinned.  
  
JPOV  
  
James got up and sat on Sirius' bed. "Sirius,I think Lily likes me. This is the second letter we've gotten from them,the clues add up." "Yeah. Poor Peter hasn't gotten one from anyone...which is totally hilarious...anyways...dude,this clue makes me think Christy likes me." Sirius pointed to the clue.James wasn't really listening.He was thinking about how he could hint that he knew before actually telling Lily. "I just hope we are right on this one...I mean,the consequence for being wrong flat out sucks!" said James, finally coming back to reality. Sirius nodded. "Geez I hope I'm not wrong.." (A/N:if ur wondering,this is Kaitlin's vision from the beginning!) James sighed and folded up his note. His clues were "I like to laugh" and "I'm on the Quidditch Team." and those clues didn't really help. Sirius sighed and turned the light out agian. "'Night Padfoot..." Jmaes muttered as he fell into a Lily Evans filled dream world.  
  
LPOV  
  
Lindsey was lost in a world of darkness...there was nothing...nothing at all....everything was black....faces were flashing in front of her...Christy...Lily....Kaitlin....her parents....her sisters....her teachers...the Maradaurs...Lupin....she opened her eyes wide and sat bolt upright. She looked around wildly, realizing suddenly she was in the hospital ward. She sighed and laid back on her pillow. She fell asleep again.  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy sat at dinner the next day, Halloween. There was much happy chattering and candy, but she honestly didn't feel up to it at all. Lindsey had been in and out of her coma, much to the Unknowns and Maradaurs, especially Lupin's, dismay. Christy sighed and took a seat. Before Lily could sit down, Sirius walked over and sat beside her. James sat next to him,with Lily on the end. Lily and Christy exchanged a curious look, and Christy's cheeks tinted pink. "Did you get your last letters, boys?" she said mildly, as if it was no big deal. Though, of course to her it was. "So, James, who do you think wrote your letter?" Sirius asked him, as if the girls weren't there. "Oh I don't know. Do you know?" he said. Christy and Lily rolled their eyes at each other. "Whatever." Lily said mildly, and continued eating. Dumbledore stood up suddenly. "The Yule Ball will be held on December 14. This should give you plenty of planning time. The theme is casual. We will play some Muggle music, by request of course." he said. There was a murmur around the hall, and Dumbledore sat down. Christy stared at Sirius out of the corner of her eye, and when he caught her staring at him she looked away blushing, and he blushed when she caught him staring. 'This is too freaky.' she thought.  
  
LEPOV  
  
Lily was very confused. Why weren't James and Sirius sitting on the other side of the table with Lupin and Peter? Why did he seem to be scooting closer to her each passing second? Lily shook her head and felt something brush past her arm. "Oh, sorry Evans." James said, grinning. She smiled and rolled her eyes. She got up and felt something lightly brush past her butt. "What the freak?" she said, whirling around quickly. "Oh, my bad Evans, didn't mean to, really, sorry" James said quickly, looking flustered, as if he really hadn't meant to. She flushed pink. "Thats ok." she said, grinning. 'Why do I doubt he is sorry?' she thought happily.  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy sat alone in the common room, working on her homework. Sirius walked into the room. "Hey Christy, what's up?" he said, taking a seat next to her. She flushed pink but tried to hide it. 'He's sitting by you...say something!' a voice in her head said. "Uh, nothing, you?" she said, grinning awkwardly.'My gosh that was crappy!' the voice said. Sirius smiled and scooted a little closer to her, and looked at the stuff she was writing. 'He's moving closer to you..do something!' the voice in her head practically yelled at her. She smiled. "What do you want you weirdo?" she said playfully, grinning. He rolled his eyes and smiled. "I wanted to see what you were doing, idiot." She laughed a little and said,"It's just Divination. It's so stupid, honestly.." Sirius nodded. "Yeah." "Oh for crying out loud, just forget it!" she said angrily. "I hate this stupid crap. Forget it, I'll do it the next time I think about it." she said with a hateful look at the stack of books in front of her. Sirius scooted a little closer and looked at the pile of books. "Wow. How do you manage this much?" he said. 'Why does he keep scooting closer to me?!' she thought. 'This is so frustrating!' "I don't know. I just do." she said finally. He grinned. "I couldn't do Artithmancy." he said shaking his head. 'He looks so sexy when he grins like that.' she thought dreamily. "Is there something on my face or what?" he said grinning again. Christy realized she had been staring at him and blushed. "Oh uh erm sorry." she said quickly. Christy leaned back against the couch and stretched and yawned. 'I have a feeling that my dreams are coming true...' a sing song voice sang through her head.  
  
SPOV  
  
Sirius could hardly stand it. 'Do something!!' he thought angrily. He smiled at her. "Tired?" She yawned again. "Not really" she said, stiflin another yawn. He laughed. 'That was so cute!' he thought, staring into her eyes. He coughed and looked away. He saw her shake her head, grinning and blushing. Sirius thought he would scream. He wanted to kiss her so badly, to make her feel special and loved.... "I guess I'll be going to bed now." she said, gathering her books and smiling. "Talk to you tomorrow?" she said looking hopeful. "Sure. I need to ask you something, anyways." he said, and before she could say a word, he walked up to his dorm.  
  
CPOV  
  
She couldn't believe what had just happened. He had to ask her something? What could it be? She really didn't know. All she knew was that if he asked her out, she would positively die. She changed into her bed clothes, feeling considerabley better.  
  
RPOV  
  
Remus layed down on his bed, staring out the nearby window. The full moon would be soon. He scowled. He hated turning into a werewolf. If only Lindsey were awake to make him feel better...his eyes were watering again. It had been about a day or so...he didn't really care, he just knew that Lindsey wasn't walking down the hallways with him, wasn't holding his hand or kissing his cheek affectionately.... he fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
A/N: OMG I have 9 reviews? Thanks so much everyone! You rock! This fic is definately goin places. lol, well please keep up the reviews! 


	6. Love at Last

A/N: I wonder what is up with fanfiction? The last chapter I posted got totally messed up in the beginning, I have no earthly clue why... anyhows, thanks for the reviews, you peoples rox my sox! lol. On to the story, and I still dont own harry potter....i just want sirius, is that so much to ask for?  
  
Chapter 6- Love at Last  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy stood at the foot of the boy's dormitory staircase. She waited anxiously for Sirius to come down. Finally he did. "Hey Sirius!" she said cheerfully. He seemed surprised that she was waiting for him, but grinned and walked towards her. "What did you want to tell me?" she asked as they walked towards breakfast together. "Oh, you'll see." he said, with a mischievous grin on his face. "I don't like that look Sirius Black!" she said, getting frustrated. He grinned wider. "You will soon enough." he said with an evil smile. Christy frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?" she said as they approached the doors to the Great Hall. Sirius sighed deeply and pulled her into a nearby corner. "First I need to know if you were the one that sent me the letters." Christy blushed deep red. "Ehh...why?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Because, just tell me please." He looked at her with innocence in his eyes. She almost snorted. She seriously doubted if he had ever been innocent in his entire life. "Fine, yes I-I am." she said, blushing really red now and not meeting his eyes. He grinned "Awesome! Come on." He smirked and pulled her into the Great Hall. "Attention, I have an announcement to make!" he said loudly enough for everyone to hear. 'Oh my Gosh he isn't going to...oh crap...' Christy thought. Sirius grinned as everyone looked at him. He turned to Christy, who now became quite interested in the floor and was blood red. "Christy, will you go out with me?" he said, handing her a single red rose. The majority of the Great Hall said, "awwwwww!!!" while Christy could hardly breathe. She took the rose and held it and looked up at him. She nodded and he took her hand and they sat at the table together. The Great Hall started clapping and Christy started sobbing into her boyfriend's shoulder. She smiled. 'I know I can trust him. He is the most wonderful person ever.'  
  
SPOV  
  
Sirius couldn't believe he had actually done that. He put his arm around Christy's shoulder. 'I have the best girlfriend in the school. Absolutely nothing can go wrong.' He held her hand the whole breakfast, and they walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room together. "What's our first class today, my wonderful?" he said. 'That had to sound lame.' he thought, but Christy grinned. "Today is Double Potions with Slytherin." 'Alas, not even that can get me down.' Sirius thought. They walked out of the common room together, to the dungeons, and sat by each other. Sirius noticed Lupin looking sadly at them. He obviously wanted his girlfriend back. Sirius gave Lupin an apologetic look. 'Poor guy. I would hate it so much if that happened to Christy.' he thought. He shook his head and took Christy's hand in his.  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy smiled at Sirius every chance she got. She jumped in the middle of the lesson and almost spilled her potion because she felt Sirius tickle her knee, her most ticklish spot. She glared at him in a friendly way and he grinned mischieviously at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled, then finished taking notes. 'If he touches me like that again, I think I'll die.' she thought with a small, happy shiver.  
  
SPOV  
  
Sirius felt her shiver and smiled to himself. He helped her finish the potion, occasionally brushing her hand with his. 'She's so cute when she blushes like that.' he thought. When the lesson was over, they gathered their stuff and walked into the hallway. Suddenly Professor McGonagall came up to them, looking quite happy. "Christy, I'm glad I found you. Madam Pomfrey has just informed me that Lindsey is awake." Sirius looked at her, smiling, and saw that her face was ecstatic. "Can we go see her?" she said eagerly. 'She really cares for her friends...that's so sweet.' he thought, looking at her affectionately. "Of course, of course." Professor McGonagall said. Christy looked at him and grinned, and Sirus grinned back. They took off running towards the hospital wing. 'Wait till Lupin finds out!' Sirius thought excitedly.  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy and Sirius ran to the hospital wing. 'I can't belive it! Wiat till Lily and Kaitlin find out!' she thought excitedly. They reached the door and Christy flung the door open and saw Lupin, Kaitlin, and Lily sitting beside Lindsey, who was holding hands with Lupin and looking extremely happy. "LINDSEY!" Christy shrieked, running over to her and hugging her. She busted out crying. "I'm so glad your O.K.!" she sobbed. Lindsey started crying, too. "I'm glad too...I dunno what I'd do if I didn't have Lupin or you or Lily or Kaitlin.." Christy stepped back and grinned. Sirius walked forward and gave Lindsey a quick hug, then stepped back and put his arm around Christy's shoulder. Christy giggled when Lindsey's eyes went wide. "While you were half dead, Sirius figured out it was me and asked me out in front of the whole Great Hall." she said, grinning. Lindsey smiled and said,"Awww....how sweet." "Shut up you idiot." Christy said, but she grinned happily. "Isn't he just the sweetest?" Christy said, kissing Sirius on the cheek, making him blush. Lindsey snorted and Lily giggled. Christy turned scarlet and smiled. "Well, he is." she said. Lindsey shook her head. "I'm afraid I must disagree with you on that one, my dear. I believe the sweetest would be Remus over here." she said, gesturing towards her boyfriend. Remus turned red and looked down. Christy shook her head. "You are very much mistaken. No offense, Lupin." she said. "We need not bicker, ladies." Sirius said with a small laugh. Madam Pomfrey came in and glared at them. "Ok, my patient needs some rest, now get out, go on, get!" she said. Christy rolled her eyes at Lindsey and walked out with Sirius. A few halls down, a short, blonde, skinny girl came up to them. "Hi Sirius." she said, her cheeks tinting pink. Christy immediately did not like this situation. "Uh, hi." he said uncomfortably. "My names Jessica.I'm in 4th year. I'm a Gryffindor, too." she said, grinning. Christy rolled her eyes and Sirius nodded. "Ok, thats nice, well I need to go." he said.'If he knows this girl personally....' Christy thought angrily. "Wait, Sirius. I was just wondering if you would go out with me?" Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. Christy whirled around and glared daggers at Jessica. "Excuse me, but WHAT DID YOU SAY????" she yelled. Jessica looked surprised and then glared back. "I asked Sirius if he would go out with me." Sirius turned around and said,"Sorry but-" Christy interrupted. "He's taken. By me. Now get to stepping missy." Christy said. Jessica didn't move."I don't take orders from ugly brats like you."Mistafy!" Christy yelled as she pulled out her wand. Jessica suddenly started looking wavy and her body started looking misty. She screamed and Sirius sniggered behind Christy. The girl ran off towardes the hospital wing, made difficult by the fact she was practically evaporating. Christy rolled her eyes, seized Sirius' hand, and stalked off towrds the common room. "No one ever tries to steal my boyfriend!" she growled angrily.  
  
SPOV  
  
Sirius smiled. "Glad to know someone stands up for me. James would snicker and I would have to do all the cursing myself. Nice jinx there, though, I would've never thought to mess up her body like that." Christy stopped and smiled at him. "I could have done worse." Sirius grinned. "Of course. I wish I would've helped though, it would have been very amusing to start making her belch something gross up, considiring it would probably just be falling out of her due to her misty-ness." Christy laughed. "You're such a trouble maker. Well, truly I can't say anything." she said with a laugh. He laughed too. 'I could cause much more trouble if we were alone. Ah! No! Don't think like that! I'm so perverted!' he thought angrily.  
  
They sat on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room holding hands. "I'm so glad Lindsey's O.K." Chrsty said. Sirius nodded. "Yeah." He wasn't really paying attention to her words...he was looking at her deep brown eyes, staring into them. They suddenly seemed to realize they had been staring at each other and turned away blushing. Sirius grinned. "Remember on the train, when you and Lindsey were talking about who likes who?" She laughed. "That was so ironic..." He nodded and sighed. "So..what is today anyway?" he said for lack of anything interesting to talk about. "Um...Novemeber 3rd, why?" she said, thinking for a moment. He squeezed her hand. "Just making sure you were available for the Yule Ball." he said grinning. She smiled and said, "Of course I'm available, there is no one in the world I would rather go to the ball with than you." She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "What time is it?" she asked. Sirius looked at his watch. "Oh, it's 12:30 in the morning. Maybe we should head on up to bed." he said reluctantly. Christy looked disappointed, too. "Well...O.K. then. We have Double Herbology with Hufflepuff tomorrow first.." They both stood up and hugged, then they truged up to their bedrooms. Sirius sat down on his bed and noticed James wasn't asleep. He grinned at Sirius. "Big rumors flying around, Sirius, saying your girlfriend jinxed this other Gryffindor 'cause she asked you out!" he said. Sirius started laughing and nodded. James laughed too. "I heard she used the Body-Misiting curse?" he said,sniggering. He nodded and shook his head. "Quit clever actually, I didn't know she knew that curse." James shrugged and took his schedule out. "Let's see.. tommorow we have Double Herbology...Transfiguration...Lunch...Defense Against the Dark Arts....Charms....Potions....ugh i hate our schedules.." he said, breaking off. Sirius nodded in agreement and yawned loudly. "I think we should get to bed."  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy woke up the next morning to find Lindsey rummaging around beside her bed. "LINDSEY!" Christy shrieked, waking up the whole Gryffindor Tower. Christy hugged her and accidentally knocked her backwards out of the door, still standing up and said, "I'M SO HAPPY YOUR OK!!!" James, Sirius, and Remus were suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Lindsey laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm good now. Oooh you just wait until I find that Beater who sent that Bludger at me!" she growled angrily. Christy laughed and noticed the guys at the bottom of the stairs. "Hi guys." she said. Lindsey squealed and ran down the stairs and flung her arms around Remus' neck. Lindsey didn't have her Pj's on like Christy did, and feeling quite embarassed that the guys had seen her in monkey pajamas that her muggle cousin had bought her, slinked back into the dormitory and got changed. She walked downstairs 5 minutes later to find James, Sirius, and Remus talking happily to Lindsey. Mostly Remus of course. Christy walked down and sat by Sirius. "James I think you know what this means." Sirius said with a wink as Lily Evans walked down the stairs, stretching and yawning, looking for the source of all the earlier screaming. When she saw Lindsey she screamed and hugged her. Lindsey laughed and hugged her back. Christy noticed Lily and James looking at each other briefly. Of course it was obvious now that Lily had sent James' letters, because Kaitlin didn't send a letter as everyone now knew, Christy was going out with Sirius and Lindsey with Remus. Christy smiled to herself as she thought of her little group, excluding poor Kaitlin, and Sirius' little group, excluding stupid Peter, having found love at last.  
  
A/N: I know, that was such a cheesy ending but I have some major writers block and too many ideas dont fit into this chapter. Sorry it took so long, like I said writers block stopped up my brain...not really writers block though, I have lots of ideas but they dont fit into this chapter. And in case your wondering, there are going to be 3 more parts after this. This is part one, The Unknowns and The Marauders. =D aren't you so happy? lol just kidding, please review!!!!!!!! 


	7. Full Moon

A/N: Hello! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews..I love ya'll! No offense but I don't feel like doing individual shout outs, I would run out of things to say. But thank you thank you thank you a million times thank you! ^__^ I'm thinking that this chapter might be a tad bit short, considiring that its basically just...well..nevermind.lol. School starts August 11....bleh....so after that day I won't be able to write much. Sorry this chapter took so long.  
  
Chapter 7-Full Moon  
  
LEPOV  
  
Lily, now feeling extremely anxious, was wondering if James would reply to her letters in the way she was hoping. As they walked into the Great Hall in the same formation they had been using since Christy and Sirius's relationship began: Christy on the far left, Sirus, James, Lupin, Lindsey, Lily, and Kaitlin on the far right. 'Maybe soon the formation will have to change around a little.' Lily thought happily. They also sat in a specific formation at breakfast: Sirius, Christy, Lindsey, Lupin, James on one side, and Lily and Kaitlin facing them on the other. Lily found herself not paying attention to the conversations around her and staring more at James. Whenever he caught her, she would look away blushing, just to look back a few seconds later.  
  
Soon as they headed off for History of Magic Lily found herself desperately wishing that James would get a clue and ask her out. She resisted the urge to chuck her notebook at the back of his head and scream,'ASK ME OUT YOU GIT!' at him. She sighed and saw Severus Snape walking down the hallway towards them. She prodded the other girls in the back. "Excellent." Lily whispered. She whipped her wand out and planted herself in Snape's path. "Hello there Snivellus. Don't get grease marks all over that library book, I expect Madam Pince wouldn't be pleased." Snape jumped and the Marauders turned around and grinned at one another. Snape whipped his wand out, but Lily pointed it at him and he flew back into the wall behind him. The Unknowns and the Marauders howled with laughter, as did many people around them. Snape stood up shakily. "You filthy little Mudblood!!" he screamed at her. James suddenly stood in front of Lily. "Don't you EVER call my girlfriend that!!!" he yelled. Lily stood there in shock. "Oh, Evans, you do want to go out with me, right?" Lily stood there, thunderstruck, and merely nodded. James grinned and cast a spell on Snape to make him hang suspended in the air. He made him do cartwheels and backflips and lots of other gymnastics that he would normally not be able to do. Professor Binns came out of the classroom and said,"James Potter! 10 Points from Gryffindor, and put Mr.Snape down!" James sighed and released Snape from the curse. Snape glared at them and walked down the nearby hallway. Still chuckling, Lily and James walked into History of Magic holding hands.  
  
JPOV  
  
James had never been quite this happy in his life. 'Finally, finally I'm going out with Evans! Lily Evans...' he thought, feeling quite happy indeed. He grinned at Lily, and suddenly felt a big poke in his arm. He looked over and Lupin handed him a note. On the front it said,"DONT LET ANYONE ELSE SEE!" He waited until Lily was absorbed in her notes to open it. It said: James-Me and Peter and Sirius have already worked out what we are going to do tonght. Peter of course will touch the knot, and we will slip in as usual. We can discuss more details later  
  
James nodded at Lupin and disposed of the note with his wand. He didn't know Lily had seen it.  
  
LEPOV  
  
Lily really didn't mean to read it, she honestly hadn't. She glanced over and noticed James was holding a piece of parchment in his hands, and just thought it was notes from class. 'What could they possibly be doing tonight?' Lily thought. She wrote a note to James. James- I'm really really really sorry, I didn't mean to, but I read that note you just had in your hands, and I understand if your extremely mad at me but I was wondering if you would tell me what it was about? She folded it up and handed it to him. She felt really bad when his eyes went wide as he read the note. He shook his head as he folded the note and pocketed it. "I can't tell you, sorry Lily." he said with a sad and surprised expression on his face.  
  
JPOV  
  
James sighed and passed the note Lily gave him to Lupin. Lupin sighed after he read it. 'Well, Lindsey knows, but that's all. I don't think she told the others. I'd rather not alot of people know, you know?' he wrote back. James sighed again and pocketed the note. He really wanted to tell Lily, but if Lupin didn't want to...the bell rung for the end of classes, and he gave Lily and huge smile and put his arm around her waist and they walked out of History of Magic together,both a considerable shade of pink.  
  
"Ok so we are basically just going up to that cave in the mountain where we have all that stolen stuff from Zonko's and Honeyduke's stashed?" James asked, hours later. He, Remus, Peter, and Sirius were in the Gryffindor Common Room about to go down to the Womping Willow. James had his Invisibility Cloak in his hands, seeings as there was no one in the Common Room. Or so they thought. They didn't know they weren't the only illegal Animagi in the school.  
  
LEPOV  
  
Lily, Christy, and Lindsey were squeezed under Christy's invisibility cloak, sitting in a corner of the common room. Lily was quite frightened. Just earlier she had told the girls what happened in History of Magic, and Lindsey had told them what Lupin was. It was Christy's idea to sneak out after them. Kaitlin couldn't come, because she had only become their friend the past year, and they had just finished becoming Animagi. They didn't register;they did it because once they saw McGonagall do it they decided they would. Kaitlin was studying to become one, but wasn't yet. So Christy, Lindsey, and Lily decided they would go after them, and knowing full well a werewolf could only harm humans, decided they would change as soon as they got to the location. The boys were talking, and Lily was surprised to see that Peter was among them. Soon the boys put the invisibility cloak on and started walking towards the portrait hole.The girls walked out after them. When they came to the doors, right before heading out, James carefully hid the Invisibility Cloak and they changed into their animals. Peter was a rat, James a stag, and Sirius a big black dog. Lily found it quite disturbing that her boyfriend's Animagus form was quite larger than hers. She was sure that Christy was disturbed at her boyfriend's form compared to hers,too. Christy quickly took the cloak off of them once the guys probably couldn't see them, and they changed into their animals. Christy, a calico cat, lead the way, followed by Lindsey, a white fox, and Lily, a white rabbit.  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy followed Sirius and James, who were on either side of Lupin who was starting to change and Peter, who dashed in front of them and prodded a knot on the Whomping Willow. Lupin was close to being almost fully transformed;Sirius and James were keeping close to him, leading him up...finally they came to a room that looked rather shabby. Christy dashed into a corner and Lindsey and Lily followed suit. Christy was rather terrified. Lupin was a fully-grown werewolf;certainly he would attack one of them? Apparently Sirius and James had no intentions of him getting loose at the moment,they were still keeping close to him. Lupin was snarling and growling at them, and he turned to Christy, Lindsey, and Lily's corner. Sirius looked over at them in shock. James and Sirius led Lupin away from their corner. 'They must know its us.' Christy thought, when Sirius and James looked at them and nodded. Suddenly, with a great leap, Lupin broke free of Sirius and James and lunged at the girls. With a terrified "MEOW!!" Christy leaped out of the way just in time and skidded to hault in front of a bed. Sirius leaped in front of her and jumped on the werewolf. James was pulling Lily and Lindsey away; Lindsey had a deep gash down her back and Lily looked Petrified. Sirius and Lupin were fighting; Sirius was trying to restrain Lupin from attacking the girls again. James guarded the girls. Lindsey was whimpering in pain. Christy walked behind her and looked at her back; Madam Pomfrey would definately have to take care of this.  
  
SPOV  
  
Sirius snarled and leaped on Lupin. 'I can't believe the girls are illegal Animagi! I also can't believe Lindsey told them and they were stupid enough to follow us.' he thought as he pinned Lupin to the floor. For the rest of the night, they had to keep Lupin restrained. 'The girls ruined our plans.' he thought bitterly. 'Well, I have to admit I'd do the same thing if I were in their shoes.' he thought again. The girls looked absolutely terrified. Sirius wasn't sure who was who, seeing as the girls had never told them they were Animagi before. 'Someone's missing.' he thought, noticing there were only 3. Peter leapt onto the window sill. James walked over and looked out. Sirius looked the best he could when Peter squeaked repeatedly. Night was almost over. Lupin would be changing back soon.  
  
Sunrise came. Sirius backed off of Lupin, who was starting to change back into a human. A minute later, he was fully normal again. Sirius, James, Peter, Christy, Lindsey, and Lily changed into their human forms. Sirius turned to Christy. "Why did you come? Why didn't you tell me you were an Animagi?" Christy smiled. "It was our little secret. And we came because we are naturally curious." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Who was who?" Christy smiled again. "I was the cat, Lindsey the fox, and Lily the rabbit." Lupin, now in human form, looked thoroughly confused. "So the girls are Animagi like you guys are?" James nodded. "Lily read the note you gave me earlier, though she didn't mean to, and I guess Lindsey must've told them." Lindsey winced horribly as she stood up. "My gosh Lupin, you got some sharp freakin claws." Lupin looked horrified. "I scratched you?" Lindsey nodded. "I'm so sorry!!" he said. Lindsey nodded again. "That's alright." Lily loked out the window. "We need to get going." Everyone nodded. Sirius sighed. 'I just don't want her to get hurt.' he thought.  
  
LPOV  
  
Lupin and Sirius helped Lindsey down the passage. It hurt her enough to stand up straight, but bending forward even more was worse. "Lindsey I am so sorry!" Lupin kept apologizing over and over. "It's OK! Stop apologizing already, it's not your fault." she said. They helped her to the school, and to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey took her to a bed, and the others left for the Common Room. 'I wish I hadn't gone.' Lindsey thought irritably as Madam Pomfrey rubbed some foul smelling, stinging stuff on her gash. "I don't think I'll join them on the next full moon." she thought.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? I was in such a hurry to just get this chapter over with that the ending might be a tad bit disappointing, but I can't fit any more of my ideas into this chapter without ending this part of the series. Oh, and I might increase the amount of parts to 4 or 5. I have so many ideas! ^_^ I hope you like to read alot! Shoutouts to all the wonderful peoples who read my fic! ^_^ Love ya! 


	8. Jessica's Revenge

A/N: Ok I just realized something: The Yule Ball was after the Marauder's time. Gee whiz I'm an idiot...anyway, I guess that you can just say that they had the Triwizard Tournament the year before and they decided to have the Yule Ball again because it was so popular. lol. Thanks for the reviews, and I'm probably only going to put a few more key chapters in this part. Probably about 11 chapters will make this part of the series up. I'll explain more about the next part in chapter 10 or 11. Thanks! Oh, and this chapter could be a bit long...Oh, and later in the chapter when the thing happens with Lindsey and Lupin, I don't know how to describe those...so just go with, OK? lol..  
  
Chapter 8: Jessica's Revenge  
  
SPOV  
  
Sirius walked down the hallway towards the Gryffindor Common Room all by himself. He had had to stay behind and talk to Professor McGonagall and was late to dinner. He had insisted on the others going on to bed, and was now on his way to the Common Room. Suddenly, the girl that had asked him out, Jessica, appeared in front of him. "What do you want?" Sirius said irratibly. "Imperio!" she cried. Before Sirius could act, he was in a dreamlike state. 'Follow me' a voice said in his head. He followed the voice to the Gryffindor Common Room. Christy was sitting on a couch, reading. She hadn't noticed them come in. 'Break up with her.' a voice said in his head. 'But why?' said another voice. 'Break up with her!' the other voice commanded. "Christy I think we should break up!" Sirius heard himself say.'No! I don't want to!' the other voice fought. Christy stood up, looking shocked. "Why is she here? What's going on?" She started crying. 'Tell her you love Jessica.' 'But I don't!' Sirius was trying to fight it. "Because I love Jessica." Christy looked shocked and ran off to the girls dormitory, crying. 'I didn't mean that!' the voice said again. 'Ask Jessica out.' the voice repeated. 'No. I won't.' 'Ask her out!' "NO!" Sirius screamed. Jessica looked shocked. Then she grinned evilly. "Too late. Your girlfriend-oops, sorry, EX girlfriend, thinks you love me now." She walked up to the girl's dormitory, laughing. Sirius slumped down onto the couch, and cried miserably. "I can't believe this. This can't be happening!" he muttered angrily. Jessica appeared again. "And if you tell anyone, lets just say that your ex girlfriend won't be at Hogwarts for much longer." She walked back upstairs, laughing. "Great, how am I going to tell her without Jessica killing her? This is just wonderful. Great. I knew I should've learned how to fight off the Imperius Curse." he thought miserably. Hot tears leaked down his face. "I will get her back. I swear I will."  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy ran to her room, threw herself on the bed and cried miserably. Lindsey came over and asked what was wrong. Christy cried hysterically, unable to control herself. She told Lindsey the whole story. Lindsey gasped. "How dare he! I'm so sorry Christy!" "I thought I could really trust him! He turned out to be just like Zack!" she cried miserably. "I can't believe this, I thought he said he really loved me and would never dump me!" she said. Lily and Kaitlin came over. "What happened?" Lindsey told them. Christy hardly heard a word she was saying. 'It's over. Sirius isn't my boyfriend anymore. It's over. He dumped me for Jessica.' She collapsed in a fit of hysterics, screaming and crying.  
  
SPOV  
  
Sirius heard her screaming and couldn't believe he -no, Jessica- had caused her so much pain. He sighed unhappily, wishing he could do something but knowing he couldn't. He walked back up to the dormitory, where he found James looking extremely worried. "What did you do that for?" he said. "Christy is screaming her head off because of you." Sirius was now extremely angry. "LOOK! I DIDN'T DO THAT! JESSICA-" He stopped, remembering her threat. James looked at him curiously. "Look, don't tell anyone I told you, but.." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Jessica put me under the Imperius Curse and made me do that stuff. I managed to fight it off, but by the time I did I had already broken up with Christy. I didn't want to. Jessica said she would kill Christy if I told anyone." James looked shocked. "Wow. You got yourself in one right mess, Padfoot." "DONT YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?" he yelled. "Sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at you. It's not your fault." he added quickly. Lupin and Peter, who had been sleeping, came over. "What happened?" Lupin asked. He heard Christy's screaming. "Who's screaming?" Sirius told Lupin and Peter everything that had happened. They looked as shocked as James did. Sirius held back tears. 'I can't believe I want to cry over a girl.' he thought. 'I've never felt this way about anyone.'  
  
The next day Sirius waited for Christy in the Common Room. When she walked down, she totally ignored him. "Christy, wait, I-" he started, but was quickly cut off by Lily. "She doesn't NEED you to do anything else, Sirius, you jerk." she said sharply. She, Lindsey, and Kaitlin glared at him before walking out with Christy. Lupin, Peter, and James, who had been watching from the stairs, came down looking sorry. "Well, try again at breakfast." James suggested. Sirius sighed, slung his bag over his shoulder, and walked out. Breakfast was completely and totally worse. "Christy, I'm sorry about last night, I didn't-" "YOU DIDN'T WHAT?? DIDN'T MEAN TO BREAK MY HEART, OR DIDN'T MEAN WHAT YOU SAID??" she yelled. The Great Hall fell silent and turned to look at them. "But I didn't, you dont understand-" "I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY WELL THAT YOU PREFER HER OVER ME! I DON'T NEED THIS, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed. She got up and stalked out of the Great Hall, tears shining on her face. Lily, Lindsey, and Kaitlin got up after her, shooting death glares at Sirius. The whole Hall was staring at him now, except for Jessica, who was sniggering behind her hand. Some people shook their heads and went back to talking, while others glared at him or rolled their eyes. Sirius quickly finished eating and left for Transfiguration. He and James and Lupin left at the same time. Peter stayed behind to finish eating. "We can try and talk to her for you, mate." James said. "No, then she would think I'm stalking her or something." he said unhappily. "We could talk to our girlfriend's and get them to talk to her." Lupin offered. "What if they get mad at you guys?" Lupin shrugged. "It's worth a try though." Sirius sighed and walked into Transfiguration, where Christy promply dropped her bag in the seat next to her to make sure he didn't sit by her.  
  
JPOV  
  
After Transfiguration, James walked up to Lily. "Hey, Lily, can I talk to you?" Lily smiled. "Sure." James took a deep breath and said."The thing is, that this girl, Jessica, she put the Imperius Curse on Sirius to make him do that stuff." Lily glared at him. "Yeah right James. I thought you were honest." She rolled her eyes and walked away. He saw Lupin run over to Lindsey and ask her to talk. He sighed and walked outside to Herbology.  
  
RPOV  
  
"Hey Lindsey can I talk to you?" Remus asked. "Sure." Lindsey said. "If you're going to tell her the load of rubbish James told me, then don't bother, I'll tell her for you." Remus' heart sank horribly. Lily ignored him. "James told me that the Jessica girl put the Imperius Curse on him. Whatever." She said. Lindsey and Kaitlin snorted. "Whatever." they said.Christy looked thoughtful, which made him feel a bit better. "Well it kinda makes since, but I doubt that girl would do something illegal." she said, frowning. Remus sighed. "Herbology next." he said.  
  
SPOV  
  
'How am I going to get her to listen to me?' Sirius thought angrily as he shoved the plants they were studying into a pot. He glanced sadly down to the end of the row, where Christy had positioned herself as far as possible from him. He sighed sadly. He seriously considered murdering Jessica, but decided the problem wouldn't be resolved if he was landed in Azkaban and expelled from school. He sighed as the bell rang and walked out. James came up beside him. "Lily thinks I'm lying." he said, frowning. Lupin appeared beside them. "So does Lindsey and Kaitlin. I think Christy doesn't believe me either." Sirius frowned and looked sadly at the ground as the girls walked past. They stopped talking long enough to glare at him as they walked by. Sirius tried not to look at them, but couldn't stop his heart from hurting horribly as Christy glared harder than any of her friends at him. "I still love her." he said to the other guys as they walked away. James shook his head. "No clue how. That glare could kill a person faster than a mandrake." he said.  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy sighed sadly as she walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts. She hadn't told her friends this, on account of the fact that they would call her an idiot, but she still really did still love Sirius. She may glare at him when he looked at her, but she wanted so badly to hold him close...The teacher walked in, disturbing her thoughts. As she got ready for the upcoming quiz, she couldn't help but feel a lump rising in her throat and a painful stab at her heart when Sirius's hand accidentally brushed hers as he handed out the papers for the quiz. She swallowed a few times to try and get rid of the lump. "Professor, may I be excused to the bathroom?" she managed to choke out. "Of couse, hurry back though." She left the room as fast as possible, and burst out into tears in the middle of the hallway. She leaned against a wall far from the classroom so that no one would see her. She sobbed into her jeans for 3 minutes, then realizing she had been gone so long and people would think she was constipated or something, she quickly made all traces of tears disappear with her wand, and walked back into the classroom. She would not look at Sirius, who sat at the back of the class, staring at her. He looked away when she looked up, obviously not wanting to be glared at again. She sighed and started on her quiz.  
  
LPOV  
  
The next day was a Quidditch Match against Ravenclaw. As they walked out on the field, she noticed how sad Christy looked. Lindsey put an arm around her shoulder. "It's ok. Don't worry." she whispered. Christy nodded her thanks, and they mounted their brooms on the field, and soared into the air. 'I can't believe that jerk.' Lindsey thought bitterly as she zoomed towards a Bludger that was pelting towards Lily. She hit it, imagining it to have Sirius's face. 'Christy didn't deserve that.' she thought angrily. She seriously considered hitting the next Bludger at him. 'I can't believe he dared show up today.' she thought. But he wasn't worth getting expelled over, so instead she hit the Bludger at the Ravenclaw Seeker. She sighed and zoomed after the nearest Bludger.  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy looked down and saw him in the stands. She didn't know whether to feel happy or sad. She concentrated on getting the Quaffle through the hoop; she scored and the cheering made her feel better. She noticed he was hesitant in cheering, but did anyways. She felt slightly better yet slightly more heartbroken. She was very confused lately. 'Wonder why Jessica isn't sitting by him?' she thought angrily. It had been 2 days, and he was trying to make her stop and talk to him in the hallways.She kept refusing and blowing up in his face when he persisted. She grinned as Kaitlin hit a Bludger away from their Keeper, Brent. Suddenly, James shot upward, hand outstretched. Christy scored three times without the Ravenclaw Keeper noticing, being too busy watching in horror as James closed in on the Snitch. Finally he caught it, and the Gryffindor Team and supporters erupted in cheers. Christy's confused thoughts of Sirius were driven from her mind by the happiness of winning the game. She hugged James with the rest of the team as they made their way to the lockers to change.  
  
Christy smiled as she walked back up to the castle with Lindsey, Lily, and Kaitlin. They chattered away happily about the game all the way to the common room, where the rest of the Gryffindor Team was already celebrating with the rest of the House. They were met by cheers and smiles. They grinned excitedly as they stepped into the Common Room and people handed them candies and butterbeer. Everyone came over to congratulate them. Christy was having a great time until she saw Sirius in a corner, looking over at her sadly. He turned away, his face red, and Christy didn't know whether to hate him or feel bad for him. She turned away and drank butterbeer with the others, laughed, and had a wonderful time. Suddenly James stood up on a stool and said, "Attention! Who here approves of an all- night party in the common room with games like truth or dare and stuff?" The whole common cheered in approval. He waved his wand and the furniture retreated to the far walls. With another wave, a huge pile of sleeping bags appeared in a corner. James grinned evilly. "Those are for any poor, idiotic souls who are stupid enough to go to sleep." He winked at Sirius and Remus, who grinned back.  
  
"So what's the first game?" Christy asked, sitting on the floor between Lindsey and Lily in a big circle. "Any suggestions?" James asked. People looked thoughtful. They had agreed to save Truth or Dare for last. "How about 7 minutes in the closet?" someone piped up. James and Remus grinned evilly at each other. Christy would've expected Sirius to be excited at this idea, but instead he looked disdainful at being in the closet for 7 minutes with anyone. James got some parchement, tore it into pieces, and wrote numbers on them and passed them out. "When we call your number, the person with the same number as you and yourself will go in that closet and make out or whatever for 7 minutes.Got it? Ok, number 1." Two people whom Christy didn't know got up and walked into the closet, clearly not happy at all. Christy looked extremely apprehensive. "Wonder who we get?" Christy said to Lindsey.  
  
SPOV  
  
Sirius was not liking this game at all. What if he got Jessica? He was purposely avoiding her. She had been stopping him inthe hallways alot lately, and it was really starting to make him mad. "Number 2. Oh, thats me." James said, looking around. Lily got up and grinned. "You know you jinxed that!" Sirius whispered fiercly at James, though he was grinning. James shrugged and walked into closet from which the brunette and blonde boy had imerged. Neither of them showed any sign of any sort of physical contact. 'What if I get Christy? What would we do?' he thought suddenly. 'What if James jinxed my paper and hers like he did his and Lily's?' he thought. He was now extremely worried and wanted to murder the idiot who suggested this game. James and Lily finally came out, looking as if there had definately been some physical contact. Lily's little bit of lipstick was slightly smeared, and James's hair was more messed up than usual. Sirius looked at his number:4. His heart began to pound. "Number 3!" James called out. Kaitlin and Brent, the Gryffindor Keeper got up. They looked wary of each other but went in anyways. Sirius's mind was racing. Many of the girls were looking at their papers, at him, then back at their papers, which really agitated him. All possible thoughts raced through his mind. Kaitlin's 7 minutes was up way to quickly. Though they came out smiling, they looked as though there had been no contact. The dreaded moment came at last."4!" James called out. Sirius quickly stood up, angirly noticing the unhappy looks of girls who had missed out.Some people gasped. As he walked to the closet, he looked over to see who had stood up. To his horror, it was Christy.  
  
CPOV  
  
"4!" James called out. Christy stared numbly at the floor. For the past 14 minutes, horrible thoughts were racing through her mind. 'What if I got Lupin? What if I got Peter?' She shuddered at all these thoughts. She stared at the ground and heard some people gasp. She looked up to see who her partner was. To her horror, it was Sirius. 'Oh great, stick me with the guy I love who doesn't even love me anymore. Thanks world for caring.' she thought angrily. She flung the closet door open and walked inside, not looking forward to this at all. Sirius walked in. "I'm not kissing you." she said abruptly. Sirius shrugged. "I didn't think you would." he said, sounding a bit disappointed. She rolled her eyes. "Why did you do that, anyways? Why her, of all people?" she asked. She felt a rock hard lump rising in her throat, but ignored it. Sirius sat down and put his face in his hands. "As I'm sure you heard from your friends, Jessica put the Imperius Curse on me. She threatened to kill you if I told anyone, but I honestly didn't want to break up with you. I love you so much." he said, finally looking up at her. To her surprise, she saw a tear falling down his cheek. She finally couldn't hold the lump back in her throat and cried too. "I'm so sorry Sirius. It sounds really unbelievable though..I still love you too...I just can't believe that..I know a way to make me believe you though." she said. His story sounded extremely farfetched, but it was worth a shot. He looked up at her hopefully. "Really? 'Cause you don't know what kind of heck my life has been without you." he said. "Yeah.Same here. When we play truth or dare tonight, everyone is going to take really strong Truth Potion. When I ask you truth or dare, say truth and I will ask you if Jessica really did use the Imperius Curse on you,okay? Then if she did we can go to Dumbledore and have her expelled." Sirius grinned and looked at his watch. "We still have a minute left." he said, sighing. He wiped his face. Christy wiped hers, too. "Dang, I've never cried over a girl before." he said. Christy rolled her eyes. "Thanks, I feel honored." The door suddenly swung open and they walked out, no trace of the conversation they just had on their face. Lindsey, Lily, and Kaitlin immediately hounded her for details. She told them exactly what happened and what she planned to do later on.  
  
SPOV  
  
Sirius couldn't believe this was happening. Jessica was going to get expelled, and he'd have his girlfriend back. He only came back to earth when Lindsey refused to go into the closet when Peter's name was called with hers, and as a consequence she had to give Lupin a lap dance. Lindsey flushed red. "No way!" she said. Christy, Lily, and Kaitlin were doubled up in laughter. Sirius laughed at them. It was hard to tell who was redder, Lupin or Lindsey. "There there, Moony old pal, at least you'll have much fun." he said, laughing. Lupin glared at him. "You have to choose. Peter in the closet or give Lupin a lap dance." Kaitlin and Lily were encouraging her to do it. Christy was laughing too hard to do anything but give her a thumbs up, then roll on her side laughing again. Most of the House was laughing, too. "But I don't even know HOW to do that kind of thing!" she said. The whole House was howling with laughter now, except her and Lupin. James managed to say,"All you have to do is sit on his lap and move around. No big deal!" he said, then collapsed laughing. Sirius had a feeling James had turned that little comment into something extremely perverted in his mind. Finally, Lindsey, who looked quite close to furious tears, agreed, but she refused to take any clothing off. Lupin, who looked like he was struggling between feeling totally humiliated and totally happy, sat down on a chair. "It has to last at least a minute." James said. "Go." Lindsey sighed unhappily and she gave Lupin his lap dance. Christy again felt as if her side would split open with laughter. For a whole minute Lindsey danced on him, grinding into him and as soon as her watch said a minute was up, she leapt off of him, whacked Christy, who was still laughing, upside the head, and sat down, looking thoroughly humiliated. She whacked James on the head, too, because it was his idea. Sirius sniggered at them. Both of them were blood red, but he knew that Lupin had to have one heck of a tent in his pants, or he was just not human. Sirius almost snorted out loud at that thought.  
  
They played more games like Spin the Bottle, in which he had to kiss Christy,Kaitlin,and a girl he didn't know. He did it on the cheek though. He knew James had to have jinxed the bottle, because every time he spun it, it landed on Lily. Sirius was glad when it was over, because they were playing Truth or Dare next. "Here is everyone's Truth Potion." Lupin said, handing viles out to everyone. He was still a considerable shade of red. Everyone drank it. "Ok, who wants to go first?" he said. "Why don't you?" said Robert, the other Gryffindor Chaser. Lupin shrugged. "Christy, Truth or Dare?" "Dare " she said smugly. "I dare you to..." he thought a moment and said,"give Sirius a blow job." he said, snorting at the appalled look on both of their faces. "GOOD HEAVENS NO!!" she yelled, and slapped him upside the head. Sirius felt his face flush and he buried his face in his hands. Lupin rolled his eyes. "Fine. You have to do a lap around the Quidditch Field. Without any clothes on." She glared at him, but stalked upstairs to get her broom and walked back down. "Is everyone going out there or staying here?" she asked. Her face was extremely pink. "Anyone who wants proof that she'll actually do it..." The whole group stood up and followed her onto the field. It was extremely late, and extremely cold. Sirius didn't see how Christy was going to live through this without catching a cold.  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy sighed as she walked towards the lockers to undress."This is the single most embarassing thing ever." she told Lindsey, the only person she would let come with her. Lindsey giggled. "At least Siiiirius will see you" she said in a fake-preppy voice. Christy glared at her. "I'll be lucky if I don't die of pneumonia. Hold the doors open, as soon as I'm done I'm zooming straight back in here." She stood at the doors,mounted her broom, and took a deep breath. She looked at the waiting people in the stands. 'If I don't get seen by anyone other than them I'll be lucky' she thought. Finally she zoomed out of the locker room, and heard people shouting and whistling at her. Mostly she heard laughs. She went really high and urged her broom to go as fast as it could. The wind was extremely cold. She dared to look down, and saw most of the girls had their eyes covered, and most of the guys, especially Sirus, were staring as if dumbfounded at her. She zoomed back into the locker room and almost flew slam into the wall in her hurry to dismount. She felt her face growing extremely hot as she heard everyone cheering outside. "If they don't shut up we'll be found out." she said fiercly at Lindsey, who was laughing so hard no sound was coming out. "Shut up." she snapped as she changed into her clothes. She was extremely glad that she brought an extra sweater, because she felt as if she were about to freeze to death. She light a fire at the end of her wand to heat herself up. She walked out of the locker rooms, shivering, and heard yells of approval. Lots of boys flocked around her. "You sure were hiding something under that shirt!" one of them said. She glared at him and kept walking. Sirius came up beside her. "Even prettier without clothes on. I didn't think you'd go through with it." he said. "Glad to know you had a nice look see." she said. "I'm about to freeze to death and all you perverted boys care about is my chest and my backside.." "Don't forget frontside!" one guy sniggered as he walked past. She glared at him and shivered some more. The fire on her wand was not succeeding in heating her up. She was looking forward to the fire in the common room, when a noise made her stop dead in her tracks. She heard footsteps. "Everyone HIDE!" she whispered. People scrambled inside nearby closets. Christy managed to stuff herself inside one with Sirius. The caretaker came around the corner. "I could've sworn I heard something..." he muttered. Christy shot every single person in the closet a dirty look. They looked really scared. 'At least I'm kinda warmed up.' she thought. She felt a hand on her leg and almost jumped;it was Sirius. "I didn't mean to, sorry!" he mouthed. She was definately warmer now.  
  
LPOV  
  
Lindsey couldn't believe that Christy went through with that, with that huge jerk Sirius watching, and Peter too. She still didn't buy his load of crap about the Imperius Curse. The caretaker finally shuffled away, and they bolted for the common room. When everyone was safe inside, they collapsed in laughter. Except Christy. "Yeah, one of you get up there butt naked and tell me how cold you get, you sick pervs." she snarled at them. Lindsey couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry Christy, but it was pretty funny." she said. Christy walked over to the fireplace and lit a fire. She felt much better as the warmth swept over her. They moved the truth or dare circle over to where she was sitting so she wouldn't have to leave the comfort of the fire. "After that interesting little dare..." Lupin said, earning a death glare from Christy. Christy rolled her eyes. Lindsey found herself wondering what Christy would do. Maybe she would make Lupin do something totally humiliating..."Sirius, truth or dare?" Lindsey gasped. She hadn't expected this. More people were surprised when Sirius said, "Truth." with a big grin. Lindsey heard James whisper,"Chickening out on us, Prongs?" He shook his head. Christy asked him,"Have you ever been placed under the Imperius Curse, and if so tell us who and what they made you do?" There was a sharp intake of breath as Sirius answered. "Yes, actually I have. Hmm...it seems the Truth Potion hasn't worn off, either." He shrugged. "Guess I'm telling the truth." Jessica, Lindsey noticed, was looking extremely uncomfortable. Lindsey had a feeling the truth was about to reveal itself.  
  
SPOV  
  
"Jessica put me under the Imperius Curse to make me break up with Christy. Even though I tried to fight it, by the time I threw it off the damage was done. I never meant to." Sirius had never felt this good in his life. People were throwing death glares at Jessica, who immediately sprinted from the room up the staircase. Christy was sobbing hysterically and flung her arms around his neck, smiling through the tears. "I'm so sorry for the way I acted Sirius. I love you so much." she said. Sirius smiled and hugged her back. "I love you too. Always, no matter what."  
  
A/N:So what did you think? Was it good? ^__^ I hope so. Please review! 


	9. Time for a Prank

A/N: So what did everyone think of the last chapter? I really hope you enjoyed it...lol. Thanks for reviews!! This is going to be a pretty long chapter...and i know I never put disclaimers anymore, but just for the record, I still do NOT own Harry Potter...just Christy, Lindsey, Kaitlin, Brent, Robert, and anything else I make up. This chapter is probably going to be long, just so you know..much longer than the last one, guaranteed. If its too long, im soooo sorry. ^_^ Sometimes I just get caught up in typing...  
  
Chapter 9: Time for a Prank  
  
LEPOV  
  
Lily sat in absolute shock. She couldn't believe that Jessica really did put the Imperius Curse on him. She thought he was lying. 'He is such a sweet guy for trying to get her back.' she thought. She hugged James. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first, when you told me that Jessica did that to Sirius." He smiled. "It's okay." he said. "Who's turn is it? Sirius?" he said. Sirius nodded. "Uhh...James, truth or dare?" he asked. James rolled his eyes. "Dare." Sirius grinned evilly. "Okay, I dare you to make out with Lily in front of...hmm...Snivellus!!" he said. James snorted. "Fine. Who wants to come? Not too many, we'd be found out." Eventually they agreed on the Marauders and the Unknowns going. They used the Marauders Map to find out where Severus was. Lily was completely terrified. "What if he reports us?" she whispered. They spotted him on the map walking towards them. "We'll say we have no clue what he's talking about." James said, shrugging. They took a shortcut to a broom closet where Christy, Lindsey, Kaitlin, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter could all hide but see what was going on. They left the door open a crack as Snape rounded the corner. He froze and stared at them. "What do you and you Mudblood girlf-" He stopped dead and his jaw dropped as James pushed Lily against the wall and started making out with her. Lily was thoroughly shocked at how good James was at this. 'He wasn't even this good in the closet! And we had 7 minutes in there!' she thought excitedly. Snape's eyes went wide and he goggled at them. During their little snogging session, Snape seemed to come to his senses. He snorted and said, "You couldn't pay me to kiss filth like that." Lily froze, shocked. James whipped around in mid-kiss and pulled out his wand. "Verdimillious!" Snape was hit with a green light that sent him flying into the nearest door; Lily realized seconds before he hit that the door was a teacher's office. "RUN!" she yelled as Snape hit the door. As they tore out of the hallway, leaving the broom closet wide open, they heard the door open and heard McGonagall's voice asking Snape what happened. They were in the Common Room soon, breathing heavily, unable to talk. Peter almost fainted, being the chubby little prat *A/N: Had to do that, sorry.Wait, no Im not.* he was. As they caught their breath, people asked them what happened. They told them what happened. Some laughed. Some gasped. One person said,"What if McGonagall comes in here to question you guys? We're under the Veriteserum, you couldn't lie your way out of it." That realization hit them hard as the portrait swung open. McGonagall came storming into the room. "Severus Snape has just informed me he saw you eight-" she pointed at the Marauders and the Unknowns,"-running down the hallway, after Miss Evans and Mr. Potter had a kissing session, after which Mr.Potter used a spell on him. Is this true?" Lily was absolutely horrified. 'I'll try to lie, maybe the potion wore off.' she thought frantically. "N-n-no, Professor. We were having a small get-together in light of the recent win in Quidditch." McGonagall eyed them warily. 'Thank God it worked.' Lily thought. "I have my eye on you eight." she said, before stalking out of the Common Room. James breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! I was scared the potion hadn't worn off." There was a silence, and then the whole room burst into laughter. "Y-you should have seen Snivellus's face!" Kaitlin shrieked through tears of laughter. "I was h-hoping he'd die of shock!" Sirius said, sides splitting with laughter. Lily, who was sitting next to James, finally managed to stop laughing. 'That was fun! He's such a good kisser' she thought excitedly. "I am?" James said, staring at her. She realized everyone was either laughing harder or staring at her. "D-did I just say that out loud??" she said, looking horrified. James nodded slowly, still staring at her. Then his face broke into a grin. "It's nice to know someone thinks so. Never been told that before." "I didn't mean to say that, I meant to THINK it." she said, her face turning red. "Alright, James, it's your turn." Lupin said. He was still sniggering at Lily and James. 'I can't believe I said that. Since when did I start voicing my thoughts?' she wondered. James looked around the circle. "Hmmm....Peter, truth or dare?" he said. Peter looked shocked that anyone would ask him. "Uhh...truth." "Wait! We need to give everyone more Veriteserum." Lily said. "If I could lie, he could too." They gave Peter the potion. "Ok." James said. "Which girl here do you fantasize about?" he said, smirking. Peter's eyes went wide. "C-can I have a different question?" he asked, sounding horrified. James shook his head. "Nope. Either answer the question or dance nude in front of McGonagall." He muttered a name, but no one could hear it. "What?" James said. "Britni!" he said. His face turned red and he buried his face in his hands. Britni was easily the prettiest and most popular girl in Hogwarts.The room erupted in laughter. She tried not to look too appalled, which must have been extremely hard. Lily sniggered behind her hand. She knew Britni would never go for someone like Peter.  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy was sitting next to Sirius when Peter answered his Truth. She buried her head in his shoulder and laughed hysterically. Sirius laughed, too, along with the whole room. She felt bad for Peter, once herself being on the recieving end of this type of ridicule, but it was pretty funny. Peter said,"Okay shut up already, I have to ask someone. Uhhh....Lindsey, truth or dare?" Lindsey stopped snorting in laughter immediately. "Truth." The room groaned. "You wimps, Gryffindors are supposed to be brave!" a third year said. Lindsey shrugged. "Truth." she repeated. "Did you enjoy giving Remus that lap dance?" he said. A few people laughed. Lindsey turned scarlet. "Uhhhh....y-yes.." she muttered, looking at the ground. Remus, who was sitting next to her, laughed nervously, as if hoping someone wouldn't ask him that question. Christy laughed. Suddenly she realized her head was still resting on Sirius's shoulder. She looked up at him and realized he was staring at her. She quickly sat up straight, cheeks tinted a light pink. Unfortunately, Lindsey saw this. "Sirius, truth or dare." she said. Sirius groaned. "Dare." he said. Christy grinned. 'So brave.' she thought sarcastically. She knew he was only choosing dare so as not to look wimpy. Lindsey grinned at Christy and glared in a friendly way. Christy immediately dropped the smile and looked scared. 'Oh she wouldn't.' she thought, though she wasn't convinced. Her best friend would do anything. "I dare you to go all the way with Christy. On her bed, not yours." Christy stood up and glared at Lindsey. "Lindsey you KNOW what I think on that subject." she said, giving her the icest death glare she could manage without bursting into tears. Zack had tried to force her to do that with him, but thankfully her magic made him not able to touch her because she was extremely mad.She also didn't believe in premarital sex. Lindsey looked horrified at what she just said. "S-sorry, I forgot." she said weakly. "Lucky you."Christy said icily.Christy felt a painful lump in her throat and tried to push it down. People were staring at Christy and Lindsey now, who were shooting angry and apologetic looks at each other. "And if anyone dares to ask me what we are talking about I'll personally rip your vocals cords out." she said. Lindsey sighed. "I dare you to kiss, on the cheek of course, any guy in the circle." Christy snorted involuntarily. Sirius rolled his eyes and pecked the guy next to him on the cheek in about half a second. He glared at Lindsey and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "I was saving that for you." he whispered jokingly in Christy's ear. Suddenly, Christy realized something. "You still haven't asked me back out yet, idiot." she whispered with a wink. He grinned. "Christy, truth or dare." he said. He winked. "Truth." she said. "Will you go out with me? Again?" he said. He grinned wider. Christy smiled widely, too. "Duh." she said. Several girls said "Awww!" Christy grinned and hugged him, earning more "Awwwww!"s. Christy looked around the circle. "Kaitlin, truth or dare?" she said. "Dare." she said promptly. "Hmmm....I dare you to....go to one of the guy teachers in a towel with your hair wet and ask to borrow some shampoo and conditioner." Kaitlin snickered. "Okay then." She grinned and went upstairs to get a towel. She came back down with her hair really wet and a towel wrapped around her. A few guys whistled at her. She rolled her eyes. "I want the other Unknowns to come with me." she said. "Who're you asking?"a sixth year boy asked. "Uhh...Professor Vann!" she said, snickering. Their Divination teacher, a huge fraud, would probably say something stupid like 'I expected your comings, Miss Hyatt.' or something. Christy, Lindsey, and Lily giggled. They walked out of the common room, Kaitlin with some difficulty, because raising her legs up might expose something to the boys back in the common room.  
  
KPOV  
  
Kaitlin couldn't believe she was going to do this. "This is so funny!" she whispered to her friends. They nodded in agreement, huge smiles on their anxious faces. They finally reached Professor Vann's office, and Christy, Lily, and Lindsey hid well out of sight. Kaitlin, feeling a little scared of a possible punishment, knocked on the door and gave her friends a huge wink. She noticed Christy seemed to be using a Video Charm to video tape this with her wand. Professor Vann opened the door, looking surprised that someone would be knocking on his door at 2:00 in the morning, and even more surprised that a nearly-naked student was standing in front of him. Kaitlin thought she might've broken a rib trying not to laugh. "Can I borrow some shampoo and conditioner? I'm all out, you see." she said innocently. Professor Vann seemed to come out of his shocked state. "S-students aren't supposed to be out r-roaming the hallways at night, M-miss Hyatt." he said. 'Oh for once you didn't expect something to happen, huh?' she thought sarcastically. She smiled. "I know, but I must keep my hair in tip-top condition, you see. And I figured I should ask my FAVORITE teacher in the whole school if I could use some hair care products." She put on a huge fake grin. Professor Vann went back into his room and handed her two bottles. Kaitlin got an idea to make this dare even funnier. She 'accidentally' let her towel slip a little, showing some cleavage. "oops." she said. Professor Vann blinked a few times, went in his room, and shut the door. Christy, Lily, and lindsey burst from their hiding place, laughing silently, unable to breathe. Kaitlin leaned over, laughing. "That was hilarious!" she mouthed as they approached the common room. They stepped through and burst into loud laughter. "That..was..hilarious!" Lindsey managed to choke out before falling on the floor next to Lupin, laughing hysterically. Christy staggered over to Sirius, tears falling from her eyes in silent, unbreathable laughter. "I managed to catch it on 'video'" she said, placing her wand in the center of the circle while Kaitlin went upstairs to change. 'That was so fun.' she thought, grinning. She heard laughter. 'Christy must be showing them what happened with her wand-video.' she thought.  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy laughed with everyone else as her wand played back everything that had just happened. Kaitlin came back as the video was finishing up. "Okay, Kaitlin, your turn." Sirius said from Christy's right. Kaitlin grinned. "How about this be the last one, then we can play another game. Like, I Never or something." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay...uh..." She looked around the circle, looking for someone. "Uhh...Alice, truth or dare?" Some people looked shocked that she was asking Alice. Alice, who refused to go out with some guy named Longbottom just because she felt school was about responsibility and learning, would never choose dare. So why would Kaitlin ask her? That was no fun at all."Truth, of course." Alice said. Kaitlin grinned. "Is it true that if you didn't think so highly of school and learning that you would go out with Longbottom?" Alice flushed. "Uh..uh..y-yes.." she muttered. Christy and a few other people's eyes went wide. They never thought someone like Alice would consider dating. "Okay, let's play I Never, except we are saying stuff individually, not on teams." James said. Christy looked at her watch. 2:30 in the morning. "If someone says they never did something, and someone else did that thing, they are out of the game. We will decide something for everyone who is out to do at the end of the game." he said mischeviously. He grinned at his closest friends, who grinned back. 'That can't be a good thing.' Christy thought. "Let's start with..Christy?" James said. She shrugged. "I've never..." she thought for a minute. 'What could get alot of people out?' she thought. She grinned evilly. "I've never enjoyed a kiss." she said. "Hey!!" some people said. More than half of the circle got up, including James, Lily, Lindsey, and Lupin, who shot her dirty looks. Now there was only about 13 people left in the game. Next was Alice. "I've never had late homework." she said smugly. Christy and Sirius groaned. They got up, along with a good handful of people from the circle. Now there were about 7 people left. "I've never played Quidditch." said a first year girl. Brent and Robert, two players on the Quidditch Team, grumbled as they got up and joined the others by the wall. "I've never not been in a Muggle School." said a seventh year student. "What?" the first year said. "It means that I've been in a Muggle school before and if you haven't you have to get up and get out." he said. Three people got up, leaving the seventh year,whose name was Jason, and a third year named Maria. "I've never stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas holidays." said Maria. Jason didn't get up. "I've never gotten a package from home larger than a box of sweets." he said. Maria didn't get up, looking smug. "I've never kissed a girl." she said. Jason, amazingly, didn't get up. A few people looked shocked that he'd never been kissed, or either that or he was gay. "I'm not gay, I've just never been kissed." he said, shrugging. "I've never kissed a boy." he said. Maria threw him a dirty look before standing up. "Well, guess that makes me the winner." he said. "We have to think of something for us losers to do." Sirius said. Christy thought for a minute. "I dunno." came the reply from many people.  
  
RPOV  
  
Remus thought for a minute. 'What would be a really funny thing for us to do?' he thought seriously. "I have an idea!" he said suddenly. "What?" James said. "We can let him play a prank on us later on, whenever he wants." A few people grinned and nodded. "Okay, sounds good to me." James said. Nobody could think of anymore games after that, so they just milled around, talking amongst themselves. Remus walked over to Sirius, James, and Peter. "I have a really good idea, guys!" he whispered exctedly when the Unknowns had walked away, chattering excitedly. The Marauders looked at him expectantly. "When the girls" -he nodded in the Unknowns direction-"go to sleep, which they will have to eventually, we can do an old Muggle trick on them. I've heard of Muggles doing tricks on each other at summer camps, stuff like putting whipped cream around their hair, or honey around their bodies..." Sirius, James, and Peter looked excited at the thought. "We haven't played a joke on them all year." James said. "We could plant Dungbombs all around them." Sirius said. Remus smiled at the thought of Lindsey waking up with honey in her hair and the smell of dung engulfing her. "Sounds great." Sirius said. "Of course, they will probably murder us, but heck, it'll be worth it." James grinned. "Sounds great. But how are we going to get them to sleep?" he said. They sat and thought for a minute, then Remus sat up again. "We can sneak into the Potions class room, and get one of the Sleeping Potion samples, I heard he had some from a class that did them!" James and Sirius looked ecstatic at the chance to attack the girls in their sleep. Peter didn't look too happy. "Well none of them are my girlfriend, so what buisness do I have doing it?" he said sourly. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Hang on just a second."  
  
SPOV  
  
Sirius left the guys and walked over to Christy and her friends. "Hey Sirius!" Christy said happily. "Hi Christy!" he said with a huge grin. "I was just wondering who Kaitlin's going out with? Is she going out with that Brent guy?" Christy and Lindsey looked at him curiously while Kaitlin turned red and Lily snorted. "Yeah, she is. Why?" He smirked. "Just wondering." He made sure to "accidentally" touch Christy's hand when he got up. He went back over to his friends. "Well, if Peter isn't going to do it, let's see if we can get that Brent guy to do it. He's going out with Kaitlin." James gaped at him. "Brent on the Quidditch Team? I heard he's a jerk." he said. Sirius shrugged. "Go get him, James, I've already aroused enough suspicion." he said. He looked back over at Christy. 'I hope she doesn't murder me...or worse break up with me, we just got back together..' he thought. She looked over at him and smiled. He realized he'd been staring at her and turned away, smiling slightly. James came back with Brent in tow. Brent had short brownish hair and almond shaped eyes, and wall tall and skinny, basically the opposite of Peter. "He agreed to help us!" James said excitedly. Sirius noticed a few first and second years warily grabbing sleeping bags and looking over at the Marauders and Brent. "Okay, first me need to distract everyone from noticing we're gone." Sirius said. "We'll do that." said Remus, motioning to him and Brent. "Do you want to?" Remus said, looking over at him. He nodded his head enthusiastically. "So me and James will sneak to the dungeons, grab a sample...and how do we give it to them?" he said thoughtfully. James shrugged. "We'll figure it out when we get back." He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak from underneath a nearby table. "I figured we might be needing it." he said. Remus rummaged around in his pocket for something, and pulled out a bag. "Dungbombs." he whispered. James and Sirius pulled on the Cloak and snuck over to the portrait hole. Remus and Brent stood on the stairs to the boys dormitory. They lit the Dungbombs, threw them into the party and dashed upstairs,away from the smell and the noise. Seconds later the room erupted in foul smelling odor and gas, making people scream and cough. Sirius and James took the opportunity to sneak out without people noticing the portrait opening and closing with no one going through it. He heard Lindsey yell, "REMUS LUPIN I WILL MURDER YOU!!" Apparently she had seen him dash up the stairs. He and James walked down to the dungeons as quitely as they could.  
  
JPOV  
  
James tried to control his laughter. "That was pretty funny, I heard Kaitlin and Lindsey shrieking at them...they had to have seen them run up the stairs." Sirius made a funny noise, laughing and trying to keep it down at the same time. James couldn't help thinking about Lily calling him a good kisser. 'Too bad she didn't mean to say it out loud. Though it was nice to hear someone tell me that for once.' He was so absorbed in his thoughts of Lily he turned left instead of right."James! Pay attention mate!" Sirius whispered fiercly. When they reached the Potions class, they went to the storage room, looking for the samples. They searched every shelf, finally coming across a box labeled "Second Year Sample Sleep Potions-Mild." James let Sirius grab it;he didn't want to drop it, because his thoughts kept turning to Lily so often he thought he might run into a wall and smash the bottle. They quickly went back to the common room, and made it in unnoticed. Most people were curled up in sleeping bags, probably mostly first and second years. Most of the sixth and seventh years were awake, though looking sleepy. The Unknowns were over by a wall, talking amongst themselves, not looking the least bit tired. Remus and Brent were the only ones who noticed the portrait hole open;they beckoned to them from across the room. They quickly whipped the cloak off and strode quickly across the room towards Remus and Brent. "Did you get it?" Brent whispered. James and Sirius nodded. "We just need to wait for most of these people to go to sleep so that they don't go waking them up when start our prank." James said. The others nodded. James sighed and leaned against the wall, his mind on Lily Evans. 'She is so beautiful...she really cares about her friends too.' he thought, remembering what happened the year before....  
  
***ONE YEAR EARLIER***  
  
Lily walked down the hallway towards the Gryffindor Common Room, smiling happily at everyone....The O.W.L.s were just finished, and everyone was in a happy mood...."I'll be in the library, guys." Kaitlin said. "Why?" said Lily... Kaitlin shrugged. "Just feel like it." Christy rolled her eyes and continued walking with the others.....Lily had a bad feeling about her going there by herself...She pretended like she was going to the bathroom, and doubled around...she didn't know James was following her secretly....Lily and James heard screams, quickly silenced....Lily whipped around and almost saw James, if it hadn't been for his Invisibility Cloak she would've seen him...she strode quickly to the library....she clapped her hand to her mouth...the librarian was unconsious...Lily strode around the library, looking for Kaitlin...she quickly found her...a black haired boy was leaning over her, trying to rape her....he had put a silencing charm on her....she opened her mouth in silent screams, banging her fists on him, kicking him the best she could....Lily stepped forward....she was scared...."Stop!" she yelled, pointing her wand at the abuser... Kaitlin pulled her clothes on as quickly as she could, James watching Lily from behind a bookshelf... "Petrificus Totalus!" Lily yelled...the attacker fell to the floor, stiff....James jumped out from behind the bookshelf..."That was brave of you, Evans.." he said.... "James? James?? HELLO PRONGS!!"  
  
James snapped back to reality. Lupin was waving a hand in front of his face. "Almost everyone is asleep...now would be a good time, yes?" he said. James shook his head as if to clear the memory from his mind. The only people awake were the Unknowns and a group of second year girls, who were yawning. James walked over to the girls. "Thirsty?" he said, grabbing a drink off a nearby table they had stocked earlier with drinks. The girls nodded. "Yeah, I guess so.." Kaitlin said with a yawn. Brent, James, Lupin, and Sirius strode over to the table, quickly added a few drops of sleeping potion, and came back. "Here you go." James said, handing the one he was holding to Lily. The girls drank from their glasses. After a few seconds,they started yawning more. Finally, the fell on each other's shoulders, sound asleep. They boys grinned at each other, and started working on their prank.  
  
CPOV  
  
"Sure!" Christy drank the butterbeer that Sirius gave her. She felt really drowsy all of a sudden. She yawned loudly as her head fell on Lindsey's shoulder in a deep sleep.....Hours later, she woke up. She immediately felt a really weird sensation on her face...She looked at her hand and almost screamed. There was wipped cream all over her hand. She felt her face and saw that there was whipped cream on that too. 'Those Marauders must've put whipped cream on our hands and tickled our faces!' she thought angrily. The other girls were waking up, too. They noticed their hands and faces and glared angrily around, looking for the Marauders. They were in a far corner, laughing. Christy stood up as did her friends. They screamed as cold water dumped all over them. Considiring that Lily was wearing a white t-shirt and it was ice water, this was no laughing matter. Christy screamed again as she stepped forward and hot fudge was dumped all over her. "YOU JERKS THIS WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT!!!!" she screamed. They started to walk towards the boys, and again screamed as feathers floated all over them. With a very angry wave of her wand, Christy cleaned her and her friends off. She and the others stormed over tot he boys, wearing extremely angry faces. "IF YOU EVER....EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!!!!" Christy screamed in the boy's faces. She couldn't think of anything she'd do, but thought it didn't matter because she knew quite a few curses that could do much more damage than simple minded Muggle-like pranks. The boys sniggered happily. 'Well at least they find this funny' she thought. She noticed that Brent was among their group instead of Peter. She glared angrily at them. "I can't believe you!! You're so...so....ARGH!!!!" She couldn't think of anything they were, so she just screamed. She and the girls stormed upstairs to get a change of clothing. "I can't believe they'd do that to us! We're their girlfriends for crying out loud!!" Katilin fumed, grabbing a blue shirt and jeans out of her trunk. They were still in their clothes from the previous night. "We should go to the prefects bathroom to take baths, its nice and big." Lily said. "We have to get them back." Christy said. The others nodded. They grabbed their clothes and walked back downstairs. They threw a very angry looks at the boys, who were sitting in a corner, laughing. They walked down the hallway, plotting revenges on the boys. "We should give them swirlies!!" Lily said excitedly. When the other girls looked confused, she said,"It's when you stick someone's head in a toilet and flush it." They busted out laughing at the thought of their boyfriends heads being shoved down a flushing toilet. "You wouldn't really do that, now would you?" The girls spun around, looking for the source of the voice. The Marauders, with the exception of Peter and addition of Brent, stood behind them. Sirius, the one who had spoken, smiled in fake innocence. 'Oh my gosh, he's so adorable when he does that!' Christy thought. Lily snorted. "Don't give us that innocent look crap." She rolled her eyes. Christy glared at them."You are so mean! Why'd you do that to us anyways?" she said. James stepped forward. "Ahh, we just wanted to play a joke on you. Everyone thinks the Marauders have gone soft since we have girlfriends. So we had to come back with a nice big prank on the girlfriends in question and regain our former glory. Not saying we lost any, of course.." he said, smiling playfully. "Are you stalking us?" Kaitlin asked. The Marauders exchanged knowing looks. "Well if Sirius here hadn't thought it okay to open his mouth we probably would've followed you to the bathroom and used our new invention to peer through the door." Lupin said. He pulled a tube like instrument our of his pocket. It looked like a very small telescope. "These All Seeing Eyes can see straight through solid walls, doors, or anything." Sirius said, pulling one out of his pocket. Lindsey glared at them. "You do realize how disturbing it is knowing that you could be spying on us as we dress?" she said. "Considiring you have an Invisibility Cloak, it would be all too easy..." she added. 'Oh gosh if Sirius...well actually he already has...' She was about to think 'If Sirius saw me without clothes on or anything.' but realized halfway into the thought that during her dare the previous night he had probably gotten an eyeful. "Well if you DON'T mind, we are going to get baths before breakfast. Most people shouldn't be awake now. It's only...5:00 in the morning." she said thoughtfully, looking at her watch. The boys shrugged. "Well if you REALLY want to disappoint our twisted minds like that, fine." Lupin said. They smiled before turning away and walking back down the hallway. Once they were sure the boys were gone, they continued to the prefects bathroom. Christy once again felt the feelings she had felt at the very beginning of the year, when she had had the dream about Zack....She knew she could trust Sirius so much more than Zack, but what if he ended up breaking her heart, too? If she had reacted the way she did to him being forced to break up with her, she didn't know what would happen if he idid it of his own free will. She was beginning to doubt if she should ever date again. 'But I love Sirius so much!' she thought desperately as the reached the bathroom and Kaitlin said the password. Christy felt absolutely lost and confused in her own thoughts and feelings.  
  
LEPOV  
  
Lily smiled at everyone as they walked in. They closed the door and locked it behind them. "I guess we could conjure up shower curtains between all of us. Give us all a little segment." Everyone nodded and they set off little sections, each of them getting a certain amount of taps. Lily liked hers;they set of a very nice smelling jet a big, bubbly blue bubbles that refused to pop.She stripped down and jumped into the big, swimming pool like bathtub. 'Lucky Lindsey.' she thought, noticing that Lindsey had sectioned off the diving board part of the tub for herself. She quickly bathed, washed her hair, and got out. The blue bubbles were slowly popping, though they didn't seem to want to. She changed into her clothes and waited for the others. Kaitlin emerged from behind the shower curtain she had put up soon after, followed closely by Christy and finally Lindsey. "Took you long enough." Lily said, rolling her eyes. She wondered if the boys were using their All Seeing Eyes right outside the door...but they didn't see anything or walk into any invisible solid objects, so unless they were hiding Lily assumed they weren't there. It was now about 5:45. Lily sighed as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room. The boys were now standing up, James rolling up a piece of parchment and sticking it in his robes. Lily suspected it was their secret map of Hogwarts that they didn't know she knew about. Sirius whispered something to the guys, and walked over by himself. "Uh, hey, could I have a word with Christy, alone?" he said to the girls. Lily smirked at Christy. "Uh oh Christy!" she said teasingly. Christy rolled her eyes, but nodded at Sirius. Lily, Kaitlin, and Lindsey walked over to a far corner and sat there by themselves, talking aimlessly about any random thing that popped into their minds as Christy and Sirius had a nice little chat on the other side of the room.  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy smiled. "Uh, ok, so, what did you wanna talk to me about?" she asked as he led her over to an abandoned corner, away from the Unknowns, Marauders, and the few stragglers roaming around. "Well, we haven't really gone on any dates or anything this year, and I was just wondering if you would like to go somewhere tomorrow, since it'll be Saturday and it'll be a Hogsmeade weekend?" Christy nodded. 'But what if he turns out to be like Zack? I mean I don't think he will be but...I love him so much...' She grinned happily, despite her confused interior. "Sure, I'd love to go out on a date with you!" They stood there, grinning at each other. "Great. Maybe we could go to the Room of Requirement afterwards?" he said, tipping her a huge wink. She rolled her eyes and smiled playfully. "Sure." He smiled and walked away. 'What if he tries to do that with me?' she thought, half worried and half thrilled. She walked back to her friends, feeling slightly worried, but still anticipating that weekend.  
  
A/N: Soooo did you like? Please review....^_^ there aren't going to be very many chapters left in this part of the series...just the yule ball, dates, and 2 very important secret chapters!Thanks to all who reviewd...which was like one person, but HEY thats ok! ^_^ 


	10. Dates, Dances, and Secrets

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that the last chapter took so long. It's really hard to find a spare moment to type. I get home from school at 4:30 and have to do my homework, eat, and take a shower all before 9:00, which is my "bed time"....but anyways, here is the next chapter!! Oh, and I'm trying something new this chapter, combined point of views. Should be interesting, no? lol. R&R  
  
Chapter 10-Dates, Dances, and Secrets.  
  
SPOV  
  
Sirius smiled as he walked over to his friends. "I just asked Christy out on our first date!" he said. The others grinned at him. "Why don't we have a group date? I mean, we've never done it before, and it sounds like fun, and we could be there for each other for..ahh...moral support, I guess." James said. Sirius shrugged. He would get some alone time with her anyways, so it didn't matter if his friends came along on the date. "You guys should go ask them, then." he said. They nodded and walked over towards the girls. Sirius leaned back on the wall and sighed. He peeked out of the corner of his eye at his friends. They were talking to Kaitlin, Lindsey, and Lily, while Christy watched smiling sweetly. The former three grinned excitedly at their boyfriends. James, Lupin, and Brent walked back over to where Sirius was standing. "They said okay...we need to work out a good time." James said, lost in thought. "Well me and Christy are going to snag some alone time after the big date in the Room of Requirement." Sirius said. Lupin yawned loudly. "I wish we had snuck after them to watch them take showers, it wouldn't have been hard...." he said. Brent nodded. "Yeah, that would've been amusing." James and Sirius laughed. They looked over at Lupin. He had fallen asleep. James rolled his eyes. "I guess we should all head up to bed, it is-" he checked his watch, "-5:35." They shrugged, and Brent levitated Lupin up to the dormitories.  
  
LPOV  
  
Lindsey, Lily, and Kaitlin smiled happily as they told Christy what the boys asked them. "Wow, our first real date! I'm so excited..I can't wait two whole days!' she thought anxiously. She smiled to herself when she saw the Marauders going to bed, Lupin levitating beside Brent. 'That lazy bum!' she thought. "We should probably head off to bed also, we won't get much sleep though.." she said. She loked over at the notice board for some reason, and noticed that there was a large,decorated sign. She walked over to have a look at it. "Yule Ball Tradition Continues! The Yule Ball is being held again in honor of last years winner of the Triwizard Tournament, Celeste Freemon of Ravenclaw House! This year's theme will be all-Muggle, to raise Muggle awareness. You will be asked to dress in formal Muggle clothing. Muggle music will be played. Date for the Ball is December 14." Lindsey motioned for the other girls to read the sign. Lily laughed. "I'm sure Lucius Malfoy and Snivellus and their crew will be most pleased..." she said, shaking her head. "You do realize this is in about a week, right?" Kaitlin said, frowning at the sign. "I haven't had time to decide what to wear, heck I don't even know if I even have any formal Muggle clothing with me this year! We don't normally need it...we might have to go in that one shop that sells Muggle stuff for Muggle-lovers...." Christy shrugged. "I always bring a formal dress, you never know when stuff like this'll pop up...but I dunno if it's pretty enough..." Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Since when do you care what people think about you? You walked out of the common room without brushing your hair or teeth one day, you didn't even bother to clean your robes off, what with all that cat hair all over them..." Christy frowned. "I was having an off day, I do care what I look like just not to the extent where I have a heart attack if a piece of hair isn't exactly in line with the others..." She bent down suddenly and scooped up a calico cat that had been about to attack her foot. Jasmine, Christy's cat, was very unpredictable in the sense that she would attack you one minute then expect her ears to be scratched the next. She stroked the cat's ears, and it purred happily. "So anyways, honestly I cannot wait two whole freakin' days for the date..." she sighed happily. "And, me and Sirius are grabbing some 'alone time' after the big date in the Room of Requirement." Lindsey snorted. She still hadn't forgotten the incident a few weeks ago-actually, a month, seeing as it was early December-when her and Lupin had raced into Transfiguration after him showing her that room, and her friends sending her a nasty note, that was taken up and read to the class. Christy shot her a glare. "This is going to be after classes, I'm not going to be bounding into Transfiguration all out of breath for some mysterious reason." she said. Lindsey rolled her eyes. "I've told you, we didn't do anything. Anyways, lets get to bed." They shrugged and trudged upstairs. Lindsey couldn't help but compare different styles of dresses in her mind that she thought Lupin would like....  
  
The next day, Friday, the girls drug themselves unhappily out of bed. They knew they were going to regret not going to bed earlier, especially since their insane Quidditch Captain was demanding practice that night, and they had History of Magic first, the most boring class and the hardest when exam time came. Lindsey didn't see why they had to study that anyway, it wasn't going to help many of them when they got jobs. Yawning and stretching, they made their way down to breakfast, Lily almost falling into a wall after she nearly fell asleep. They stumbled onto the bench at the Gryffindor table. They noticed the boys looked tired,too. Lindsey yawned loudly, causing a chain reaction from Christy to Kaitlin to Lily then through the Marauders. It would have been very funny had they not been so tired. Lindsey noted that Brent was sitting where Peter usually sat. She almost laughed out loud. Peter was sitting off to the side farther down the table, glaring at Brent and his most likely ex friends.She never really liked him and thought it highly amusing that he had most likely been kicked from the group. "So wh-wh-what are you guys up to?" she yawned. They yawned in response. "History of Magic first..." Lindsey looked at her watch. "Gee whiz..." She yawned loudly and got up. "I forgot my stuff guys, I'm going to go get it..." The other girls got up, noticing they didn't have their stuff either. "We'll see you guys in Binn's class." Christy said, nodding at them, really Sirius in particular. Lindsey smiled at Lupin and they walked out towards the Gryffindor Common Room. They didn't talk much, just yawned alot. They finally got to the common room, grabbed their stuff, and trudged down to History of Magic. "Good gosh I'm tired. I hope nothing on our exams comes up in this class, cause I'm going to be asleep." Lily said. "I don't even care about the stupid exams, I just need an extra hour or four of sleep.." Christy said. They finally reached the classroom and plopped in their chairs, in front of the Marauders.  
  
Somehow Lindsey made it through the day without falling asleep in the middle of the hallway, though she and the rest of the girls did sleep all through History of Magic, and had to get the homework from Alice, who seemed quite reluctant to let them off the hook so easily for not doing their classwork. Finally the day was over and all that the girls could think about was their beds and the date in two days. Lindsey sighed as she sat on her bed, gazing out of the window. "Why must it be two days? I wish we could just go now..." she said wistfully. "Well this weekend is our Hogsmeade visit. Kinda makes sense." Lily said, checking her watch because they had Quidditch practice shortly. "Oh shut up." Kaitlin said, grinning, throwing a pillow at Lily's head. She shrieked as the pillow thwacked her in the face. "You're always too logical!" Lindsey added, throwing her pillow at Lily too. "You'll pay for that!" she said, leaping to her feet. She aimed a pillow at Kaitlin but instead hit Christy, who was laughing too hard to do anything but fall off the bed and shriek in surprise, which sent them into a huge fit of laughter. Suddenly they heard a loud scream and a thumping noise, and shouts of, "Get off of me!" "You're on my back, geroff!" This threw them into even more hysterical laughter as they walked out of the dormitory to see what happened. "You tried to get into our dormitories?" Lily asked, gaping at the Marauders, who were untangling themselves from each other. Again, Lindsey noticed Brent seemed to be replacing Peter. Sirius finally untangled himself from James and Lupin and stood up. "Well we heard you yelling at each other, we wanted to see what was going on." Lindsey got a great idea and winked at the girls. "We'll show you, just wait right here. And close your eyes, too. It's nothing bad I promise!" she said hastily, noticing the wary look on their faces. "What, you can't trust your girlfriends?" she said, pretending to look offended. They threw them a curious glance but closed their eyes all the same. The girls ran into their room, barely able to stifle their laughter. They each grabbed two pillows, crept silently down stairs. Lindsey held up three fingers. They positioned themselves behind the boys. She put one down. They lifted the pillows above their heads. She put down one more finger. "GO!" she shouted, slamming Lupin's head with a pillow. "AHHHHHHH!!!" they yelled as the girls pummled them with pillows. They beat the boys down with their pillows, almost falling on top of them laughing. "EEK!" Lily yelled. James had finally overcome her and had her pinned against the ground. In her moment of distraction, Lupin managed to do the same to her. "Don't give up Christy!" Lindsey said, noticing her and Sirius strugglig for control of the pillow. After a lengthy struggle in which both of them got hit around the head alot, she wrenched it free of his gasp and whacked him upside the head with it. She pinned him to the ground, but through much lengthy struggle he managed to flip her over and pin her on the ground. "AARGH!!!!" she yelled, thrashing around trying to get out from under him. "Ok you win let us up!" they yelled when Brent finally managed to get Kaitlin down. James looked thougtfuly over at Sirius, who shook his head. "Nah, you'll probably just attack us again." Unwisely, he shot a thumbs up at Sirius, giving Lily the relief she needed to throw him off of her and pin him down. "Ok ok, we're even, now please can we call a truce?" James said, struggling to get out from underneath his captor. "I dunno Prongs, I rather like this." Sirius said mischeviously. Lindsey looked to her right and suddenly noticed how sick that little comment was. He had one leg on either side of his girlfriend so she couldn't get up, and had her arms pinned down. Christy's eyes went wide and she managed to wrench one arm free of his grasp and pushed herself away from him. "You sicko." she said. Lupin laughed, buying Lindsey time to get out from under him. Eventually everyone was standing up, pillows returned to their rightful owners, feeling considerably lighter. "Well that was fun!" Lily said merrily. "You do know we are going to have to get you back for that, right?" James said. The girls smiled innocently. "If it's as fun as this was, I'm actually looking forward to it." Lindsey said. Lupin grinned evilly. "Oh, it'll be fun for us, at the least." The smiled and walked up to their dormitories.  
  
They had Quidditch practice that night. Brooms on shoulders, Lily, Lindsey, Christy, Kaitlin, James, and Brent marched out to the Quidditch field. They took their positions with Robert, who had gotten out there before them, on the field. They took out the Quaffle and praticed a few drills, passing the ball to each other, and trying new techniques to get it past the hoops. After a few minutes of practice in which Brent managed to block all the shots aimed at him, it began to rain. "Oh no." Lindsey grumbled under her breath. "All right, let's get out the Bludgers and practice with those. James, I don't think we'll be using the Snitch this time because if it comes down harder........." As if reacting on Robert's words, the rain went from a drizzle to a small shower. Lindsey grumbled angrily and she and Kaitlin hit Bludgers away from their friends that were trying to score goals. Finally the rain was pounding so hard they could hardly see. After a few more persistent minutes, Robert reluctantly called the team down. Mud was splashing up on them from their feet hitting the ground and the rain beating down on it so hard. They ran into the shower rooms, now drenched and covered in mud. "Great, we are going to have to sneak into the prefects bathroom again." Christy muttered in Lindsey's ear. Lindsey nodded, wiping her face off with a towel. Their pants were splattered with mud, and they had mud on their hands for some reason they couldn't quite work out. Lindsey also felt mud on the side of her face. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't imagine how mud had gotten all over her body, just knew that they had to sneak into the prefects bathroom.  
  
"Bye James, bye Brent." The Unknowns said as they headed up to their dormitories. "We're going to take showers, we are filthy." Kaitlin said. Lindsey felt uneasy as she climbed the stairs; she could've sworn that James had grinned evilly at Brent. They got their pajamas out of their trunks, snuck under Christy's Invisibility Cloak, and snuck out of the portrait hole unnoticed. Or so they thought.  
  
JPOV  
  
James ran up to the dormitory after Kaitlin had told him they were taking a shower in the prefect's bathroom, Brent hot on his heels. "Sirius! Remus! Hurry, quick, grab my Invsibility Cloak!" Sirius scrambled over to the bed next to him, looked under it and quickly grabbed the silvery cloak. "Come on-the girls are going to the prefects bathroom to take showers! This would be a nice revenge, spying on them without them even knowing!" They grinned and threw the cloak over them, reaching the bottom of the stairs just in time to see the portrait hole open. They snuck out right before it closed. James had the secret map he, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had made to make sure they didn't run into the girls, but stayed close behind them. James nudged Remus and mouthed, "Do you have the All Seeing Eyes?" Remus nodded and patted his pockets. When they reached the prefects bathroom, they heard Lindsey's voice say,"Bubble Powder." The door opened, and the girls must've walked through because the door closed almost as quickly as it had opened. Remus quickly handed them All Seeing Eyes, and they looked through the lens. James thought it quite odd;the metal telescope was pressed against the door, but they could see into the bathroom just as clearly as if they were in there. The girls were conjuring up curtains to section off the gigantic pool, each had about 4 bubble taps. They laid their wands, a towel and washcloth, and their pajamas beside the pool. 'The moment we've all been waiting for!' James thought as the girls began to strip down. 'Oh crap!' he thought angrily as he felt himself getting hard when Lily was down to nothing...she had her back to him so he couldn't see her chest. 'Good gosh we are so perverted!' he thought. He noticed Sirius, Remus, and Brent looked slightly uncomfortable. 'They must be as 'excited' as I am' he thought. Lily was washing her self off, washing her hair...he got a very good glimpse of her chest. He stared at her, not really seeing her just thinking about her...'She's so beautiful!' he thought, smiling slightly. After a few minutes, the girls looked ready to get out. James leaned forward slightly.........and realized all too late that the door was slightly cracked. The door shot open and he and the other guys fell inside, the cloak slipping off of them. The girls screamed and grabbed towels and wrapped them around themselves. Lindsey slipped and fell on her butt in her haste to grab her towel. "Ow..." James said, rubbing his eye. The All Seeing Eye had dug into his real eye when he fell. Lily, holding her towel firmly around her, stalked over to them as they were sitting up, and slapped him across the face. He winced. "Exactly how long have you been sitting out there?" she yelled at him. "I think they followed us here, Lil." Lindsey said, blushing furiously and holding her towel snugly around her. Christy blushed too, and Kaitlin mouthed soundlessly like a fish out of water. James rubbed his cheek. "It was our revenge, to spy on you without you knowing...of course you obviously know now..." Lily glared at him. "If you ever.....EVER do that again I'll slap you so hard you won't know which way is up!" Sirius snickered, but that was a mistake. Lily stomped over to him. "You think it's funny do you?" she said, glaring daggers. He shook his head, the small smile dropping from his face. She stalked over to the side of the pool and retrieved her clothing. "Turn away!" she snarled so viciously that the boys immediately obeyed. Christy edged over to Lily. "Don't you think we should give them a break? I mean come on you know if you were in James's shoes you'd do the same." she said with a wink. Lily, though still angry at being discovered in the nude by her boyfriend, smiled. "Yes, I suppose you are right." The girls finished changing into their night clothes. "All right, you can turn around you peeping Toms." Lily said, smiling. James was stunned at how fast she went from an angry demon on the war path to a sweet little angel. "We forgive you, because had we been in your position we garauntee we would've done the same." She smiled again and kissed James's cheek. "Sorry for slapping you, sweetie," she said pleasantly. "That's ok." he said, grinning. "We should have more self control I suppose." he said. They shrugged. Suddenly they heard footsteps. "I heard a scream, I know I did!" they heard the caretaker wheeze. "We'll see soon enough." To their horror, Professor McGonagall was heading up the stair case. The girls gathered their stuff up and threw themselves under the Invisibility Cloak as fast as they could, and the guys closed the door and turned the light off, getting under James's cloak mere seconds before they heard McGongall say the password. James hardly dared to breathe. If they were caught...... "They must've just left, I can smell the bubble's perfume." said McGonagall. "Search the hallways!" she barked, and the caretaker hobbled away, muttering angrily about pesky students. The Professor took one last swift look around, then stalked out of the bathroom.  
  
**NEXT DAY**  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy stood nervously in front of a mirror in the girl's dormitory. It was near time for the date. The boys said to dress somewhat casual, but not completely fancy. Christy was dressed in a navy blue shirt that had a butterfly on it, and a denim skirt with blue slide on shoes. She couldn't do anything with her hair, so she just waved it slightly and left it down. Lindsey gave her already flippy hair extra flip, and put on a light weight maroon sweater, faded boot cut denim jeans, and black converses. Lily dashed frantically around the room, looking for her white slip on Ked's shoes. She was wearing a blue sleeveless turtleneck, with a knee length khaki skirt. Half of her hair was pulled into a brown barette, and the rest fell gracefully around her face. Kaitlin sat on her bed, doing some last minute homework (earning odd stares from her friends), dressed in a plain yellow baby tshirt, blue capris, and black flip flops. Her hair was in a bun. "I think we are just about ready!" Christy said, appearing happy, but inside she was really nervous. Memories of her first date with Zack kept haunting her horribly, alongside memories of when he tried to rape her..."CHRISTY!!!!" She started, hearing her name shouted right in her ear. Lindsey stared at her oddly. "What's your deal?" "Memories. Worries." she said simply, and Lindsey patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, I've told you already, Siruis is absolutely nothing like Zack!" Christy nodded, but she still felt somewhat insecure. Eventually they walked downstairs, where the guys were waiting for them.  
  
SPOV  
  
Sirius whistled when Christy walked down the stairs. She was abosolutely stunning to him. He remembered how he felt when he had seen her in the bathroom...he definately needed a cold shower after that. She walked over to him, smiling. "Shall we go then?" she said, taking hold of his arm. "Sure." he said. They all walked out of the common room and headed off towards Hogsmeade. The whole way Sirius was thinking, "What if she doesn't like the restaurant? What if I do something stupid? What if she doesn't like the Room of Requirement?" He was so lost in thought that he was quite surprised by how quickly they were in Hogsmeade. "So where are we going?" Lindsey asked, turning to Lupin. "Over here." he answered, pointing at a little café nearby. They walked inside. The counter was black marble, with a menu on the front of it, designed in wood and framed in green, with vintage wall paper. There were some small, two seater tables.There was a fernace to keep the place warm, and a couch in front of it. There was a door on one side of the café. They walked over to the counter, where a smiling witch stood. "May I help you?" she said. "Yes, we would like to know if we could get a private area?" James said, stepping forward. "Ahhh, yes, of course sir!" she said. "My name is Rosetta, come with me." They went through the door and were on a beautiful patio. There were wrought iron black Victorian gates around the patio. There were small two seater tables, with umbrella-things over them (A/N:How romantic...umbrella things!). The couples sat down at different tables. They ordered their meals and the couples talked quietly to each other.  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy had a heavy sense of guilt in her stomach;she really wanted to tell Sirius about Zack, but couldn't find a way to approach the subject. "Why don't you play Quidditch?" she asked for lack of a topic. "Well, I do now that I live with James, but not on the House Team, no open spots and I'm not that good." He smiled at her. "You live with James?" she asked. 'Well that was unexpected.' she thought, feeling quite shocked. "Yeah, can't stand my parents, they have this crazy idea that Muggle borns, 'blood traitors', or otherwise people who aren't pureblood are filth, so I finally got sick of it and ran away to James's house." "Wow." Christy said softly as their meal came. She had never known that, and thought it very brave of him to run away. They enjoyed their meal very much, occasionally looking over at the other couples enjoying themselves. Christy figured that Kaitlin was chatting away about her favorite things to do, Lindsey was probably letting Lupin talk about who knows what, and Lily was probably talking about Quidditch. "Yeah, it seems amazing but really it wasn't all that hard." Sirius said after a brief silence. Christy drank some of her water. "My dad's an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. My mom's a Muggle." she said. "She finds it absolutely facinating what my dad does, though he's an Unspeakable and can't tell her what he does." Sirius ate some more of his food, then said, "At least you have decent parents. I seriously think mine are possessed or something." he said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Later that evening they strolled around Hogsmeade, looking in the shops and secretly buying presents for each other and poorly hiding them when asked what they were doing. Sirius caught her buying his present. "What've you got there?" he said, making her jump and shove it behind her back quickly. "Nothing!" she said, flashing a grin. He had eyed her curiously but walked back out of the shop to see why James had his face pressed against the window of a store across the street.  
  
Soon they were headed back to Hogwarts, pockets full of candy and presents. When they reached the common room, Lindsey, Lily, and Kaitlin said goodnight to Remus, James, and Brent, kissed them quickly on the cheek, and walked up to their dormitories, giggling. "I'm going with them so I can put my stuff up, okay?" she said. Sirius nodded. "Okay." They walked up to thier seperate dormitories. Christy deposited her stuff on her bedside table. "Be careful in the Room of Requirement, Christy!" Lily said jokingly from beside her. Christy rolled her eyes. "Don't do anything naughty!" Kaitlin chimed in. Christy threw a pillow at her head. "And don't slobber when you kiss him!" Lindsey concluded. Christy took her other pillow and whacked her in the face. "Can we finish this later, you're sweetie is waiting." Lindsey said, grinning. Christy smiled and walked back downstairs, feeling quite nervous indeed.  
  
SPOV  
  
Sirius hit Lupin with a pillow. "Shut up Moony!" he said. When he had gotten upstairs, the boys immediately crowded around him. "Don't do anything bad Sirius, you know how girls don't like it when guys go too fast!" he said with a wink. Now he whacked them all with the pillow and walked back downstairs. Christy was waiting for him, sitting on the couch listening to her CD player. "What'cha got there?" he said, dropping beside her. She took off the headphones. "Evanescence." she said. "A Muggle band. They're really good. The song that's on now is Bring Me to Life." She set it aside. "Well, lets go." Sirius said. He took hold of her hand and felt the familiar tingle he always got up his arm whenever he held her hand. Or was near her at all for that matter. They walked in silence, though not an awkward one, to the Room of Requirement. He passed in front of the wall three times, and a door appeared. They walked in and it looked just as it did on Lindsey and Remus's date.  
  
CPOV  
  
Christy was seriously nervous. 'What if he tries to kiss me? Or anything else? I don't know if I can honestly trust him, I mean I know the Jessica thing was a screw up but still if he does turn out to be like Zack..' Her thoughts were wracking her brain. They sat on the couch. She held his hand again. 'Gosh how can I love him so much but still be so scared of him??' she thought angrily. They got to talking about nonsense stuff like Muggle inventions, music, and then Sirius said,"Christy, I really do love you, you know that right?" Christy smiled and nodded, but inside she was not smiling. 'Oh my gosh...I love him so much....but I'm so scared! Why do I feel like this?' He closed his eyes and moved slowly towards her. 'Oh my gosh, our first kiss!! I'm so excited!! But..' She didn't finish her thought.Their lips met, and she was lost in the passion of their first kiss. She kissed him back, eagerly, wanting to kiss him..'Who cares if I'm scared, this is great!' Sirius finally broke away, much to Christy's disappointment. He smiled. She smiled. She also thought, 'Okay, well, I liked that, but you know still..' "I love you Sirius, always. Even if we were to somehow break up, I'd still love you, no matter what." 'YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT!!' her brain screamed at her, but she didn't care, she knew she loved him, always, no matter what. Their lips met again, then again..."The Yule Ball is in about a week, I haven't asked anyone to go, I guess you'll do." Sirius said jokingly, pulling away from a passionate kiss. She kissed him again, grinned, and said,"Yeah, I suppose I'll just HAVE to go with you." He smiled and put a hand on her waist. They kissed again. She felt his hand wander up her shirt,onto her back. 'That's what Zack did before he..' She leaped away from him as if shot. "DON'T FREAKIN DO THAT!!!!" she yelled, collapsing suddenly in a wave of tears. 'Ok, well, spazzing out was not on my to do list!' she thought, but the tears still came. Sirius, looking utterly shocked and wondering what he could've possibly done to make her act like this, walked over to her and kneeled besider her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Christy is there something you need to tell me?" he said, genuine concern etched on his handsome face. 'Just tell him....he should know...' So, sobbing hysterically into his shoulder, she told him the whole story, from meeting Zack, to him trying to rape her, to when they broke up in fifth year and he punched her in the stomach, ending finally and still crying on his shoulder. "Christy.......I wish you had told me sooner, I'm so sorry, I swear to you I'd never, ever do anything like that to you, never." he said, hugging her tightly. Still crying, she placed a shaky hand on his chest. "I know." she whispered. "Sirius, I just want you to know I really do love you, always, I swear to God I've never felt this way about anyone before, and nothing not even a break up could stop me from loving you, never, and please never doubt that I love you." she whispered, burying her face in his chest. He stroked her hair. "I know, the same goes for me." She pulled away from him and stood up, so he stood up too. "Sirius.." She took hold of his hands. "I'm sorry to end the night like this...I shouldn't fall apart like this but I can't help it..." A few more tears trickled silently down her face. She took a deep, shuddering breath. "Like I said, I really do love you, but......I need.....time, I guess, to figure out what's wrong with me, why I feel like trash, and I..." Now sobs were escaping her throat. 'Great just act like a child in front of him, ruin your life, good job.' she thought. "We should probably take a.....break from each other." she finally choked out, she kissed him on the cheek, then ran from the room, leaving a shocked Sirius behind her.  
  
SPOV  
  
'What just happened?' Sirius thought. 'One minute we're making out, next minute she's sobbing because I touched her back, then she breaks up with me and runs out...I mean, I get that she is upset....who wouldn't be after a jerk like Zack? But...according to her, she still loves me, and is just trying to sort out her life...' He sighed and turned around. 'I need to be able to do something for her to make her feel better..' A CD player suddenly appeared on the table in front of him. He picked it up and listened to the song, the only song on it, grinned to himself,and walked out of the still open door.  
  
LPOV/LEPOV/KPOV/CPOV/SPOV  
  
Lindsey gasped. Christy had just hurtled into the Common Room and told her, Lily, and Kaitlin exactly what had happened in the Room of Requirement. "Oh no Christy, are you all right?" Lindsey asked. Sirius suddenly came into the room, looking quite upset. He glanced at them, then walked up the stairs, probably to tell his friends. Lindsey turned back to Christy, who was sobbing quietly. "Christy..." "No! Please, don't tell me it'll be ok or I'll get over it, 'cause I love Sirius, I really do, but...I just can't work out my feelings...but I do love him, and KAITLIN STOP GIVING ME THAT LOOK!" she yelled. Kaitlin jumped;she had been rolling her eyes. "Well sorry, it just seems to me that if you loved him so much you wouldn't break up with him!" she said. Christy gaped at her. "I can't believe you! I've told you that I am just trying to take a break so I can think about everything! One of my best friends doesn't even understand what I'm going through? I can't believe that!" she said. Kaitlin looked somewhat sorry. "I'm sorry I can't help it, it's just it doesn't seem like you love him very much, I mean you've broken up twice!" "Kaitlin I've explained those situations, they didn't change our love for each other, now please guys, let me go to bed." she said, and truthfully she did look like she needed a bit of sleep. Christy walked up stairs. Lily looked at her sadly. "Poor girl." she said, shaking her head. "Yeah." Kaitlin didn't know what to think. She didn't mean to get on her like that, but...what was with her?  
  
* * *  
  
It was the day of the Yule Ball. Christy stood sullenly in front of the mirror. 'I'm supposed to be enjoying tonight.' she thought bitterly. She glanced over at Lindsey, who was gliding around happily, dabbing a little bit of makeup on. Lindsey had her hair up in a bun with a few curly pieces coming down, and though the others thought it was a tad much, she had a small silver tiara perched on her head. She was wearing a light pink strapless dress with a bottom that swished around,and black sandle high heels, and black gloves. Lily walked quickly over to her and snuck the blush out from under the mirror and hummed happily as she applied it. She was wearing a bell sleeved silk dress that was emerald green that reached her knees and swished out also, like Lindsey's. Her hair was curled with jewels in it and she had a gold emerald choker on, and she was also wearing black sandle high heels. Christy turned, not feeling very happy. It had been about a week since she broke up with Sirius, but they had remained on friendly terms. They smiled and talked to each other, but really Christy wanted to scream and repair their relationship, tell him everything was ok, though it really wasn't. A tornado of emotion whirled within her heart, and she didn't know how to stop it. She looked at her own reflection. Spaghetti strap light blue dress, black sandle shoes like Lindsey and Lily's, and a sapphire necklace. She thought she was quite ugly, but that could be the pessimistic part of her brain talking, because everyone insisted she was beautiful. Lindsey, who had chosen their outfits, said it was probably just because of Sirius, which didn't improve her mood much. Christy fixed her bun, and glared at Kaitlin, who had just flounced into the room, with her hair half up and half down, curly, a maroon sleevless dress with a train, and the same shoes that the other 3 had. Christy sighed as she applied a tiny bit of eyeshadow that matched her outfit.She didn't know why she was still mad at Kaitlin, but she felt in her heart of hearts that she was. She put on some blush and then walked down the stairs with the others to where the guys were waiting. Lindsey seized Remus's arm, grinning. Kaitlin latched onto Brent, and Lily to James. Christy and Sirius just stood by each other. Christy slapped a fake smile on her face. "Ready to go." she said, her heart melting at the sight of him. He smiled, and they walked to the Great Hall together. Instead of champions leading in this year, the Head Boy and Girl walk in together. They seemed to not like this arrangement, since the Head Boy was a Slytherin and the Head Girl a Gryffindor.  
  
For that whole week leading up to the Yule Ball, Sirius had been feeling both anxious and lonely. He really wished Christy would realize he was nothing like that Muggle jerk, and he didn't understand why her confused feelings would be powerful enough to make her break up with him,even if it was reluctantly that she did so, but apparently they must've been. He couldn't help but stare at her in their classes, blushing when she caught him. James was beginning to worry about him. "Sirius, she's just a girl. Come on get over her, or at least stop losing sleep at night, its not good for you." Sirus had turned viciously on him. "She's not just a girl, I love her more than anything, so shut up ok???" he said. James looked taken aback that his best friend was so snappish. Sirius sighed. "Sorry Prongs. I'm just really lonely and sad, ok?" James nodded. Sirius really wished the Yule Ball would hurry up........and finally it did. As he waited at the foot of the stairs for Christy and her friends to come down, he ran through the words in his head just to be absolutely certain they all pertained to the situation...his thoughts were interrupted when they finally descended the stairs. 'Whoa she is so beautiful.' he thought, looking at her in her spaghetti strap dress. They walked out together, Sirius trying to not just burst out and tell her what he had planned..  
  
Lindsey smiled at Remus. 'So handsome!' she thought. They entered the Great Hall, and Christy threw Lindsey a sad look. Lindsey gave her a weak yet somewhat encouraging smile, and they waited for the first dance, between the Head Boy and Girl, to end. They didn't seem to enjoy the dance too much, being of rival houses, but did it anyway. When the music ended, they left each other for opposite sides of the room. A fast tune that sounded awfully like Muggle rap to Lindsey started playing, and lots of couples rushed out on the dance floor. Christy hung back while Lily dragged James out. Lindsey didn't really want to dance to rap. When the song finished, a slow song came on. Christy was petrified. She looked at Sirius to see what he wanted to do. He smiled at her. "Only if you want to." he said. Lindsey looked over at them. 'C'mon girl dance with him!' she thought. Luckily, she did. She nervously took his hand and he led her onto the dance floor. Christy really wished she could be enjoying their first dance, and truthfully she sort of was, but it could've been better. Less nerve wracking, less tense. They danced, occasionally saying something, sentences trailing off into nowhere. Finally the song ended. Christy sighed, and went to get herself some punch. A rosy cheeked Lily walked up to her. "I didn't know Muggles had such exuberent music!" she said. Christy laughed and drank some punch. She realized that was the first time she had smiled and meant it in a week. It shocked her that she had gone so long without real happiness. From then on out, she promised to have a better time that night and not wallow in self pity.  
  
Christy and Lindsey almost twisted their ankles spinning each other around later that night. "I'm glad you feel better!" Lindsey said after they stopped. Christy saw Sirius walk over to the DJ and say something, but she brushed it out of her mind. "Yeah." she said with a smile. Suddenly, Sirius walked over to her. "I just asked the DJ to play us a song. It should come on any minute." he said. "Us?" she asked. "Yeah, us." he said, smiling. Suddenly the notes of a vaugely familiar song came on...kinda fast kinda slow...Christy couldn't place her finger on what song it was. Some couples danced to it as a fast song, others as a slow, but apparently Sirius wanted it to be their slow song. "I truly dedicate this song to you." he said. The words began:  
  
You say you've turned it off  
  
Hid your heart up on a shelf  
  
Scared of what it might cost  
  
To take it down for someone else  
  
'Cause lovin him you lost  
  
Too much of yourself  
  
Baby can't you see that he's not me and...  
  
I need you to know you can fall into me  
  
That my arms are wide open  
  
And will always be  
  
Right here waiting, staying strong  
  
Come and fall into me  
  
I'll follow any road anywhere to get to you  
  
I'll open up my soul  
  
If that's what you need me to do  
  
But now baby it's your move  
  
All you've got to do  
  
Is believe in love, just believe in us now...  
  
I need you to know you can fall into me  
  
That my arms are wide open  
  
And will always be  
  
Right here waiting, staying strong  
  
Come and fall into me  
  
Just believe in love  
  
Just believe in us  
  
Baby....  
  
I need you to know you can fall into me  
  
That my arms are wide open  
  
And will always be  
  
Right here waiting, staying strong  
  
Come and fall into me  
  
Christy hugged Sirius and tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, how could I have been so..so...stupid?? And blind?? I know you are nothing like him, I love you so much, please forgive me and go out with me again!" she sobbed. He nodded. "Of course. You know, you owe me for all the lonliness I endured for that week, ok?" She giggled. "Of course." They kissed, and there was applause from their friends. Christy turned red in the face and glared at Lily, Lindsey, Kaitlin, James, Brent, and Remus. "Oh shut up." she said, grinning, walking back over to them, hand in hand with Sirius.  
  
A/N:So what did you think? Sorry it took so long it was such a long chapter.Part One is coming to a close, with some big surprises in store! Part Two is mostly going to be before Lily and James's death during Voldemort's reign. I'm debating on wether or not to have only 3 or 4 parts to this little series.Please please please review!! 


	11. Fear

A/N:Thanks everyone for all the nice reviews, and like I said this part is coming to a close, only about oh 2 or 3 more chaps....it's getting exciting folks! Lol, please review, and thanks! Especially to the real Lindsey,whom I love and thank for her ideas! Thanks chicka! OH!! Also, I realized in the one chapter when Lupin tells Lindsey he's a werewolf, I said "Lindsey didn't think anything could make her not love Remus. Unless he was working for Voldemort or something", or something along those lines. I just realized Voldemort wasn't really a threat then, or wasn't active. So..ignore that! lol.  
  
Chapter 11-Fear  
  
LEPOV  
  
Lily sat on her bed, brushing her hair. "That...was...so...AWESOME!" she said, grinning from ear to ear at one of her best friends in the world. Christy had just gotten her boyfriend back after a teary song at the Yule Ball. Christy smiled at her. "Thanks Lil." she said. "It doesn't feel real...I mean, ya'll know what I'm talking about, its....love. Real love." she said dreamily. Lindsey nodded and sighed. "I am so in love with Remus...it's more than it EVER was with Trey." She looked revolted at the name of her ex-crush. Lily smiled. She knew exactly what Christy meant. She knew she was in love with James. No one ever made her feel this way, and she knew she would always love him. Kaitlin smiled. "I don't think I love Brent, I just like him a whole lot." she said. "The Yule Ball was fun." Lily said, reminsicing about the last dance she had shared with James. He had kissed her more lovingly, more tenderly, better than any of the kisses they had shared before. Her lips tingled at the thought of it. Lindsey pulled her knees to her chest and hugged her pillow. "We couldn't ask for better boyfriends." she said. Lily couldn't agree more.  
  
The next day they had Quidditch practice. After a great practice, Lily and the rest of the Unknowns walked to the showers under a beautiful sky and bright sun. James came running up to them. "Hey Lily sweetie." he said. Lily felt that the Yule Ball had strengthened their bond greatly, and she grinned at him. "Hey James." she said. "It feels so good out here!" Christy said, spinning around under the warm sun. Lindsey nodded. "Perfect Quidditch conditions." she said, feeling the rays tickle her skin. Kaitlin grinned and nodded as Brent came up beside her. "Unusual for December though." he said. They nodded and looked up at the sky. 'Very odd.' Lily thought. She shrugged as she talked to her friends in the shower rooms. "I'll catch up with you guys later, I've got to get to the library." she said. "I'll go with you, I have to finish that bezoar essay." Christy said with a sigh. "I need to go finish my reading assignment for Muggle Studies." Lindsey said. Kaitlin stared at them. "I don't have any homework. Shocking, right? Why don't ya'll grab your homework and meet me under the beech tree by the lake?" she asked, desperate for some form of company. 'Poor girl, Brent is starting to get boring on her.' Lily thought sympathetically. "We will. Me and Christy might take a bit longer, we need to look up some books." Lily said. "Ok, ya'll do that, I'll be waiting." Kaitlin said, pulling a somewhat small book out of her pocket. "I can read while I wait. Hopefully the weather, unusual though it is, will stay nice and we can enjoy the lake." she said. Lily and the others nodded. They walked out together, and Kaitlin set off for the other side of the grounds, while the other 3 girls walked towards the marble staircase. They split paths when they reached the library. "Meet you outside!" Lindsey said as she ascended the staircase towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
KPOV  
  
Kaitlin hummed to herself as she walked towards the beech tree. She thought about Brent. She liked him, yes, but recently he had started saying that he loved her. She wasn't ready for that kind of commitment, and didn't feel that strongly about him. He seemed quite upset, but seemed to understand. She sat down under the beech tree, and started reading her book which was entitled "Hogwarts: A Guidebook of Secrets." She looked up when she heard footsteps, expecting her friends. There was no one around, except for Brent, who was walking quickly towards her.She grinned at him, though she was disappointed her friends weren't there yet. "Why don't you ever talk to me anymore?" he asked her brusquely when he reached her. She stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" she said. "You know what I mean! Always hanging out with your trashy little friends!" he said, raising his voice. Kaitlin stared at him, teary eyed. "My friends aren't trashy." she said quietly. "Then where do you get it from you whore?" he said. Kaitlin was glad no one was around to see the tears falling from her face. "I'm not a whore." she said, still quiet. He pushed her, making her stumble and fall to the ground. "What was that for?" she said, shocked, looking up at him from the ground. "For being a b***h!!" (A/N:I don't cuss, so just imagine. Lol) Kaitlin gasped. Sobbing, she ran towards the shower rooms, just as Lily and Christy came out of the doors. "Kaitlin??" Lily called after her. Kaitlin continued running, and didn't stop till she reached the showers. She sat down on a bench and sobbed hysterically. Christy and Lily came in, soon followed by Lindsey. Sobbing, she told them what happened, and finished just as Brent came in. The 3 girls shot him dirty looks, but Kaitlin payed no attention to him. "Kaitlin I'm really sorry, I didn't mean any of it, please forgive me, I love you so much." he said, sitting beside her and kissing her on the cheek. "Really?" she said. He nodded and kissed her again. She pushed what had just happened into the back of her mind and forgave him.  
  
Things didn't get better. Through the rest of December and some of January, the other 3 Unknowns and the other 3 Marauders noticed Brent becoming possessive and jealous. He made rules stating Kaitlin couldn't wear her hair down or have any sign of another boy around her in his presence. Her grades dropped, and she became distant with the Unknowns. He yelled at her and blamed her for everything. Christy, Lindsey, and Lily tried in vain to bring her to her senses, because Kaitlin would tell herself he didn't mean it, and that he really loved her. He tried to choke her on several occasions, and almost broke her arm when another Gryffindor saw her in her pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and long pants. He forbade her to wear shorts during their free times and weekends.  
  
Towards the beginning of January, Christy, Lily, and Lindsey met in an empty classroom during their break. "We have to do something. Tell a teacher, Dumbledore, anything." Christy said. "This is bad,guys, really bad. No one deserves this and she just keeps telling herself that he does it because he loves her." "Yeah. We have to make her understand somehow." Lily said. "But she'll just blow it off like 'you guys are so overprotective, it's not a big deal.' like she did last time." Lindsey sighed, looking at the floor. It had been 3 long weeks since the first incident, and had escalated from there. "Maybe we could show her what he's been doing?" Christy said. "Like, force her to relive the memories or show it to her in like a video charm or something?" Lindsey asked. "I'm rather skilled in Legilimency, I could make her relive the memories." "How did you learn Legilimency, Lily?" Lindsey asked. Lily shrugged. "I thought it might come in handy one day and I taught myself." "Cool. We'll do that then." Christy said, standing up. "Yeah. We have to bring her to her senses!!"  
  
The girl in question was currently being slapped. "You trash! I hope you burn in hell!" Brent yelled in her face. Tears streamed down Kaitlin's face, but she told herself she deserved this. She must've done something wrong, there was definately something wrong with her. He stomped out of the common room. She sat on the couch. Her friends walked in. "Hey guys." she said,not really wanting to see them. They said nothing;they grabbed her by the arms, much to her protest. Kaitlin's bruised face contorted with anger. 'How dare they!' she thought. "Kaitlin, this is for your own good. You don't want us to drag you off but you let a boy beat you into a mass of black and purple bruises?" Lindsey said once they reached an empty classroom and had locked the door. Kaitlin stared at the floor. "You don't understand he loves me-" "No, Kaitlin, he doesn't. If he loves you so much why does he beat you?" Lily interrupted. "I deserve-" "No you don't. No one deserves this. Especially not you." Christy interrupted. "Kaitlin, look in my eyes." Lily said, holding her wand behind her back. Kaitlin slowly looked up. Quick as a flash, Lily had her wand out and had yelled,"Legilimens!" before Kaitlin could respond. Lily saw, and knew Kaitlin was also seeing, flashes of Brent slapping Kaitlin....Brent kicking her, Brent punching her, Brent trying to break her arms and slit her wrists...."NOO!" Kaitlin yelled. She fell to the ground, sobbing. "I didn't...didn't realize...how..how bad it was....why didn't I notice before....please, guys, help me! I'm so scared...." she whispered. The other 3 girls crowded around her and hugged her. "First you need to break up with him." Lily said. Kaitlin stared at her, wide eyed. "No! He'd hurt me for sure!" she said, terrified at the very prospect. Christy stared pointedly at an 8 inch bruise on her arm. "If he does, this is the magical world, and lets just say we have...erm, WAYS, of dealing with him." she said with a small, comforting smile. "Okay." Kaitlin said with renewed confidence. With her friends behind her, nothing could keep her down. Especially not a guy.  
  
Kaitlin approached Brent in the common room after her friends had made sure that no one else was in the room. "Brent, we need to talk." she started. "Baby I'm so-" "Yes, I know, sorry, I've heard it a million times, and I don't want to hear it anymore, 'cause I know you don't mean it." Brent stared at her for a minute, then he stood up, face twisted in fury. "How dare you! After everything we've been through together-" "You mean the verbal abuse and the beatings? This is love?" she said, extending her bruised arm. Brent made a move to slap her,but she pulled out her wand. "Stop there. Brent, it's over. For good." she said, confidence in her voice. He glared at her a minute. "You will regret this. You really will." he said in a low, threatining voice. Still glaring, he walked up to the boys dormitory. Kaitlin whimpered slightly to herself, feeling as if she had done something horribly wrong. She decided she wouldn't tell her friends about his threat. He probably didn't mean it, right?  
  
Kaitlin felt that life was much better without Brent in it. She had gone to Madam Pomfrey and the bruises had been healed in minutes. Her grades were coming back up, and her friends were always with her. One day in Transfiguration, Kaitlin noticed that Peter was again sitting with his old friends, and they seemed in much better moods. They kept whispering and drawing things on a piece of paper. Kaitlin suddenly remember that in a few days it would be a full moon. Ever since the first full moon incidense, her friends had decided not to go on anymore expeditions with them. She didn't know if her friends knew the full moon was coming up or not. They probably didn't care. They had a Quidditch match the next day right after breakfast. Kaitlin finished taking notes, and suddenly felt as if someone was watching her. She often felt this way nowadays. Brent had been scaring her very badly lately. Just before she entered class today he had threatened to torture her "the Muggle way". She didn't know what that was and didn't care to find out very much. She thought her friends were very lucky to have loyal, honest boyfriends who loved them as much as they loved them back. She recalled that they had a date tonight. 'They are so lucky. Look at them with their perfect boyfriends and perfect dates. I wish I could be like them' she thought sadly. The bell rang. She gathered up her stuff. Lately her thoughts had been confused. Why didn't she recognize what he was doing to her earlier? Why did she allow him to beat her? "Don't walk the hallways alone." a voice hissed in her ear. She turned and saw Brent standing menacingly behind her. She ran forward to where her friends were waiting for her. She also didn't tell them about this. She hadn't told them about any of his threats. She didn't want to trouble them. They probably wouldn't care that much....they were too busy with their own lives, which they were currently discussing. "James said they'd be taking us somewhere new tonight! I think they built a new restaraunt in Hogsmeade.....maybe we'll be going there?" Lily was saying. Christy nodded. "I bet that place is beautiful. I think it's called Madam Puddifoot's or something." She giggled. "Sounds like 'padfoot'" she said. Kaitlin remained quiet. 'They won't want to hear my petty problems. They're too happy, I should let them have fun.' So she slapped on a smile and walked to their next class with them, faking happiness and laughter.  
  
LEPOV  
  
Lily grinned at her 3 best friends that night in their dormitory. She was getting ready for the date that night. She was wearing a red shirt and jeans and had thrown her hair in a ponytail. "Tonight will be mucho fun!" she said happily, tossing her head. Christy smiled and yanked her shoe on, flipping backwards over the bed while her friends laughed. She got up from the floor, her black shirt slipping sideways. "Oh shut up." she said, throwing a pillow at Lindsey, who was nearest, and hitching her jeans back up. Lindsey squealed and toppled off the bed to more gales of laughter. She straightened her white shirt and jeans, fixed her converses, then took a flying leap and landed on Christy, who screamed that she was messing up her braided pigtails. She flipped Lindsey off of her, who landed on her back. "Ouch." she whimpered as she clambered to her feet. Lindsey took another daring leap at her, but Christy scrambled out of the way, causing her to land straight on Kaitlin, who had been reading a book for History of Magic. She shrieked as Lindsey flew on her. "ARGH!" Lindsey growled, jumping to her feet. "This is so not over." she said, grinning. Christy shook a finger at her, causing her chain bracelet with a name plate and black spike bracelet to jangle. "Ah ah ah tis wrong to figh-AHH!" Lily giggled as Lindsey jumped on Christy and sent her flying over the bed. 'Those two are such idiots sometimes.' she thought mildly. "Chill you two." she said halfheartedly. "You're going to look messed up for the date." The two stopped in the middle of starting to leap at each other, making them trip and fall and bonk heads. "CRAP!!" they said, fixing their hair with their wands. Kaitlin giggled, thought she didn't feel the laugh in her heart of hearts. Finally the 3 girls were ready and they walked downstairs. "Bye Kaitlin...we will miss you girl!" Christy said, giving her a hug. "Yeah, we will...we'll bring you back a souvenier or something." Lindsey said. The girls took a moment to admire their Christmas presents they had gotten from the guys. Christy had gotten a teddy bear that Sirius had placed a charm on to make it huge, and it took up almost half her bed (perfect pillow size! she had said with a laugh). Lily had gotten a necklace that James had enchanted to always sparkle brilliantly, and Remus had given Lindsey a Quidditch Service Kit, because she lately had become obsessed with her broom. Kaitlin had recieved a stack of books on her favorite topics (Hogwarts and Defense Against the Dark Arts) from Brent. Though she still read them, she scowled whenever she thought of him. Finally her friends walked downstairs, leaving Kaitlin alone to her books. Lily didn't feel comfortable leaving their friend all alone without a boyfriend or even something to look forward to, but there really was nothing she could do about it. She grinned when she saw James and threw her arms around his neck. 'Kaitlin will be fine' she reassured herself as they walked out of the common room. 'She can take care of herself.'  
  
KPOV  
  
Kaitlin watched her friends leave sadly. What she wouldn't give to be joining them! She read her book for about 15 minutes, then got bored and restless and stood up. She stretched and yawned. 'I'll go for a walk I suppose' she thought boredly, grabbing her book and starting for the door. She walked down into the common room and out into the hallway. She didn't really know where she wanted to go; she didn't have to be back till 9:30. It was currently 8:30. She decided to go to the most likely deserted but still open (though it was close to closing time) library. She decided to take the long route out of sheer boredom.  
  
As she walked past the Charms classroom (part of the long way), she thought she heard footsteps behind her. "Lumos." she muttered, pulling her wand out. It was 8:45; the library would be closing soon and she did not want anyone following her at this hour of night while she was unaccomponied. "Hello?" she called out. She heard nothing. 'Must be Mrs.Norris.' she deduced, though still feeling slightly freaked out. She continued walking. After a few minutes she felt certain she heard footsteps, not directly behind her, but as if from behind her and to the side. 'Ok this is freaky.' she thought. She broke into a run, but had barely taken 3 steps when she distinctly heard a familiar male voice say "Expelliarmus!" and her wand flew out of her hand.....into Brents. He stepped from the shadows. "Long time no see Kaitlin." he sneered. "I'd rather not see you, thanks." she said. "Manners, dear, manners." he said, walking towards her. He pocketed her wand. "You won't be needing this." he said, patting the pocket in which he had deposited the wand. She glared at him. 'This cannot be good. I have to get to a teacher's office!' she thought desperately. She tried to run away again, but was soon bound by cords he had shot out of his wand. "If you won't be polite, neither shall I." he snarled. Kaitlin was terrified. 'What is he going to do?' she thought wildly, as Brent levitated her into an empty classroom nearby, an evil smirk on his face. He pointed his wand at the wall, and she felt herself being slammed into it, pinned there. "Ouch! You jacka**!" (a/n:sorry guys I just can't cuss! ^_^;) she yelled. "Tut tut, manners Kaitlin." he said,placing a Silencing Charm on the room. He moved towards her, keeping her pinned on the wall with his wand. With one hand he began to unbutton her jeans. "HELL NO!!!" she screamed, attempting to kick him or at least close her legs, whch she had just noticed were spread apart. "Actually, my dear, hell yes." (a/n:I don't consider hell a cuss word.) "No one ditches me and gets away with it. Especially not you. You're too delicious to let go easily." he said. 'What a loser.' Kaitlin thought. 'He has the worst lines....' But his cheesy lines were not the main object of her train of thought, because he had almost completely succeeded in completely stripping her of her pants. She screamed, and he laughed mirthlessly. "No one can hear you." he said, managing to get the jeans off. "Please, no!!" Kaitlin said desperately, using the only weapon she had left: kindness. He seemed to read her mind. "Kindness won't work, Kaitiln, not at all. You should've been kind while we were dating-" "You're the one that beat the living daylights out of me!" she said angrily. Brent glared at her a moment before saying,"Well thats not my problem, is it?" 'How STUPID!' Kaitlin thought angrily. 'He's really that blind? Oh if I only had my wand...' she thought bitterly. He stripped her of her undergarments. "NO!! NO! NO, NO!!!!!!" she screamed. She tried to kick out, but of course the ropes binding her to the wall were stopping her from doing so. She started to sob uncontrollably.'I'm going to loose my virginity to someone I don't even love!' she thought sadly. "Please don't!! I really don't want to do this with someone I don't love!" she sobbed. Brent glared at her a moment. "Well too bad. You should've thought about that before you decided to screw with me." Kaitlin sobbed harder as he started taking his pants and underwear off...  
* * * (A/N: I don't like describing these things and i'm not good at it...so...SORRY! ^_^)  
  
Kaitlin sobbed on the ground, bleeding, painfully remembering how ruthlessly he had thrust into her, stealing her virginity without a care. He had left her there to bleed. Slowly, painfully, she got to her feet. Still sobbing, she slowly pulled her undergarments and jeans on. She walked as swiftly as she could, wincing every now and then, to the common room. "Veritaserum," she muttered quietly to the Fat Lady. She poked her head in the common room, and saw the boys heading back upstairs and her friends chatting around the fire. She walked in, then fell to the ground sobbing. They gasped and ran over to her. "Kaitlin, oh no! What happened??" they asked. "He...he..." she choked on a sob, "He raped me." she said quietly. Knowing immediately who she meant by "he", they gasped and grabbed her into a hug. "Oh my gosh, Kaitlin, I'm so sorry!!" they said. They started to cry, too. "How could we have let this happen? We should have reported him to Dumbledore as soon as ya'll broke up!" Christy said,hugging Kaitlin and sobbing hysterically. "We have to tell Dumbledore." Lindsey said simply, wiping her eyes, which were streaming. Kaitlin nodded. "We need to get him expelled." Lily said, her eyes also streaming with tears. "Kaitlin we are so so so sorry!" Lily said, feeling guilty about the feeling she had had before they left on their dates. Kaitlin stood up and hugged her friends more tightly. "I'll be fine, really guys." she said, giving them a weak smile. They gave her a knowing look. "Yeah right, we know you, we are going to Madam Pomfrey, we can't have you getting pregnant or getting AIDS on us now, can we?" Lindsey said. Kaitlin half-hiccuped and half-laughed.  
  
They walked quickly to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey took pity on Kaitlin and gave her potions to make sure she didn't get any diseases or anything. She escorted them to Dumbledore's office so Filch didn't unrighteously give them detention. "Sugar Quill." she said, and the gargoyle sprang to life and moved, and they stepped onto the spiraling staircase. When they arrived at Dumbledore's office, Madam Pomfrey knocked on the door, which swung open. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, gazing into a Pensieve. He looked up. "Yes?" he said, gazing at them intently. Kaitlin took a deep shuddering breath and walked forward. "Professor Dumbledore?" she said. Her friends walked up behind her and put reassuring hands on her shoulder. "B-Brent, you know, in my house and year....he...well...raped me." she finished. Dumbledore nodded. "He will be expelled first thing tomorrow." he said. "Thank you, Miss Hyatt, and my deepest regrets to you. I shall send an owl to your parents immediately." Kaitlin nodded. "Now I think the best thing for you would be sleep." he said, nodding again. "Thank you for escorting these students, Poppy." he said.  
  
The next day, Brent was expelled. Kaitlin actually saw him getting on the train to go home out of her window, and he gazed hatefully at Gryffindor Tower before violently throwing his belongings into the train and stamping on board. 'I'm so glad thats all over!' she thought cheerfully.  
  
* * *  
  
Months passed. Kaitlin now had a new boyfriend, much nicer than Brent, named Trent. The other 3 girls and their boyfriends had very strong relationships, and they all passed their final exams with flying colors. As they sat on the train home, Kaitlin by Trent, Christy inbetween him and Sirius, James and Lily across from them, and Lindsey and Lupin beside them,chatting happily, they remenisced about one of the most eventful years of their lifes.  
  
That summer Voldemort started causing quite a bit of threat. "Nothing much to worry about, nothing we can't handle." the Ministry assured the wizarding community. 7th year was drawing nearer for the Unknowns and the Marauders, and, though they didn't know it, some of the most tragic events of their lives.  
  
A/N: So.......WHAT DID YOU THINK? ^_^ please review, 'twill make me cheery! lol. Thanks to all reviewers,me love you! hee. 


	12. The Last Goodbye

A/N: Did you like the last chap? Sad yes....but this is the last chapter (and possibly the longest, I'm not sure yet) of Part One! Excitement! Tension! Fear!!!! Get reading and please review!Thanks! ^_~A little detail I should tell you: THEY HAVE THEIR OWN APARTMENT! EXPLAINED LATER, BUT ANYWAYS..The apartment thing is explained later in this chap. If this is too long....please continue to read, its VERY good. My best yet. ^_^ thats saying alot. LOL.  
  
Chapter 12: The Last Goodbye  
  
It was three days before the end of their 7th year of Hogwarts. They all eagerly wanted to join Dumbledore's new Order, the Order of the Phoenix, in the fight against Voldemort, but couldn't until they were out of school. They had taken most of their N.E.W.T.s, Lily being the only one feeling confident. They had a small break that afternoon, and rested underneath their favorite beech tree. Christy sighed. "I am quite certain I at least got an E in Defense Against the Dark Arts." she said. They all laid down and stretched out. Christy rested her head on Sirius's chest. Lindsey did the same to Lupin, Lily to James, and Kaitlin to Trent. "I can't believe its almost over." Lindsey said sadly, gazing at the castle that had been mostly their home for the past 6 and more than a half years. "Remember the last snowfall of the year, when we had that huge snowball fight?" said Kaitlin, grinning. The rest either grinned or laughed. "Yeah...that was so much fun..." Lily said, thinking back to that day......  
  
It was the last snowfall of the year, and the Unknowns and the Marauders wanted to make the most of their last snowfall at Hogwarts. They went outside and built their forts. They had to build their forts by hand. Unbeknownst to the boys, Christy and Lindsey were busy putting Repelling Charms on themselves and Kaitlin and Lily behind the secrecy of the fort, and bewitching snowballs to target in on the boys and not stop until they either melted or made contact.  
  
After the fort was built, Christy and Lindsey started pelting the bewitched snowballs. The boys, of course, did not play by the rules, and had bewitched their snowballs to not only target in on the girls, but to plummet down their clothing. But, thanks to the Repelling Charm, the snowball that came at Lindsey didn't get the chance to hurtle down her shirt. The girls abandoned the fort and ran full out at the boys, yelling, and leaped over their fort and tackled them, shoving snow in their faces and tickling them so they couldn't get to their wands nor speak an incantation.  
  
Finally Sirius managed to grab his wand and said, "Finite Incatatum!" Christy stopped mericilessly tickling him, said, "Oh freak", leaped up and ran for it, screaming. The girls stared at her, and they found their charms being lifted, and joined Christy on the run. Christy yelped as Sirius grabbed her ankles and they plummeted to the ground.  
  
"Ah-aaaagh!!!!" Sirius had opeend his mouth to exclaim triumph, but Christy shoved snow in his mouth. She put the Repelling Charm back on herself, lifted a huge amount of snow, and formed it into a ball (with her wand of course) and soon a 5 foot wide and 5 foot tall snowball hovered above her head.  
  
The other 3 girls lead their persuers to underneath the ball, and Christy released it. It dropped onto the boys heads, but unexpectedly she and her friends got caught in the ball also, and cries of "Holy sheet that's cold!!!"  
  
"Dang!! Cold cold cold!!!" rang through the air (A/N: Still can't cuss!!^_^) Lindsey screamed;Lupin had made a bewitched ball hurtle down Lindsey's shirt, and she had leaped on him and was tickling him.  
  
"YOU WIL REGRET THAT!!!!" she screamed. The other boys leaped before the girls could think edgewise;Lily,Christy,and Kaitlin found themselves pinned to the ground by James,Sirius, and Trent. They screamed in laughter, and eventually the tickling wore off and the girls demanded apology kisses. Still pinned down, the boys gave them warming kisses, to which the girls responded by throwing them off and standing up, brushing the snow off of them. "Thank you. Apology accepted." Lily said.  
  
Sirius laughed. "Yeah, that was fun." He pulled Christy closer to him. James smiled. "I wish you girls would've joined us more on our frolics with Moony over here." Lindsey shuddered. "After what happened that first time, no way." She stretched her arms over her head and stared at the sky. "Remember when McGonagall almost caught me and Remus doing our dare in her room at the beginning of this year?" she said with a small grin. "Yeah!" James said, being the one who administered the dare. They all grinned in reminscince.  
  
"Awww guys....." Lindsey protested.  
  
"No way Prongs!" Remus said.  
  
"You HAVE to do it."  
  
"But WHY!?!?!??!"  
  
"Because it's a dare, Moony, now quit being a wimp and DO IT!!" The Marauders were having a somewhat difficult time convincing Remus and Lindsey to go do their dare, but, as they had said they would do whatever the dare was, the had to do it.  
  
"Fine!" Lindsey said hotly. She seized Remus's hand and they all walked out of the common room. Luckily 7th years were allowed out till 9:30 and so they walked straight to the Transfiguration Department.  
  
Lindsey was scared stiff. "What if we get caught?What if we get detention? Or worse...expelled!" Lindsey squealed.  
  
"Shut up, they're not going to expel you for snogging on a desk in a suspicious looking position....they will probably give you Veritaserum at the worst case scenario and then we'd get detention for daring you to do it." Sirius said. "I've been in much worse situations." he added. Christy raised her eyebrows.  
  
"You've never......?" she started. "No." he said firmly. Christy clung more tightly to his arm. Finally they reached Professor McGonagall's classroom, unfortunately close to her office as Lindsey noticed. The other 3 Unknowns and Marauders had huddled outside the classroom to watch. Lindsey and Remus started making out in the middle of the class room. They backed onto a table (the table nearest the door linking the classroom to the office, in fact). Remus was practically on top of Lindsey 'Oh Lord this is exciting!' Lindsey thought, despite herself.  
  
She returned his kisses passionately, almost hungrily, and then she heard footsteps on the other side of the wall....Remus scrambled off of her, a difficult feat due to the fact they were practically in the middle of the table. They ran to the door just as Professor McGonagall stepped into the room. "I saw all of that, and if I find out your identities.....!" They didn't hear the rest; they were running too fast. They ran smack into the other three Unknowns and Marauders, who looked stunned. "Run!" Lindsey hissed, as they heard McGonagall coming to the classroom door. They sprinted as fast as they could to the end of the hallway. They had rounded the corner before McGonagall could see more than their robes whipping out of sight around the corner.  
  
They all laughed. "Yeah...that was a fun experience." Lindsey said with a grin. James sighed. "Too bad this is our last few days here." he said.  
  
"I really don't want to leave...but on the up side, we'll be able to visit it since we're gonna be working for Dumbledore!" Kaitlin said.  
  
"The down side is one, we won't be living here, two, the reason we'll be coming to see him is because of You-Know-Who." Lily said darkly. They all scowled; none of them liked You-Know-Who. At all. And they were very eager to fight him.  
  
Ironically enough, the second to last day of school happened to be a full moon. The boys knew that their girlfriends didn't know this, and they didn't want to make them anxious by telling them, and adding that to their list of worries this close to the end of school, so they didn't tell them. This turned out to be their most costly mistake of the school year.  
  
"I'm bored. Let's go for a walk!" Lindsey said spontaneously.  
  
"Ok!" said Christy, feeling bored, also.  
  
"Yeah. There's nothin to do here." Lily added.  
  
Kaitlin grinned. "I used to sneak out all the time at home. Walk around the neighborhood. Ha, me and Christy Silly Stringed this guys house once...heh, it was funny. We almost got caught but it was hysterical."  
  
"Ok lets GO!" Christy said, always being the impatient one.  
  
"Fine, fine, let me put my jacket on!" Lindsey said. Lindsey slipped on a blue jacket. "Why do you need a jacket, its June!" Christy said disbelievingly.  
  
"Because I tend to get cold at night!" she countered. They all headed out of the common room and headed for the Entrance Hall, under the safety of Christy's Invisibility Cloak. Once outside, Christy pulled the cloak off of them, made the cloak pocket size with her wand, and pocketed it. They walked around the lake for a while, talking, almost laughing but not daring. Then they heard it.  
  
It was a snarling sound. Christy stood stock still in fear. She felt Lily and Kaitlin stiffen in fright on either side of her. Lindsey stood behind the latter two, so she didn't know what was going on with her. Out of seemingly thin air, appeared a somewhat familiar werewolf. It was Remus. "Change!" They heard someone call. Christy immediately obeyed whoever it was. Soon she was a cat, and not a moment too late. Remus had lunged at her. She rolled out of the way.Then another terrifying, bone chilling noise was heard. A scream.  
  
The three animals stared in stock still terror. Lily, Kaitlin, and Christy all wondered how she could be so stupid. Lindsey, always the impulsive one who didn't exactly use her brain under pressure, had fled into the forest instead of changed. The werewolf darted after her, followed closely by a huge black dog, cantering deer, and a new animal, a white wolf, but not a werewolf. Kaitlin realized it must be Trent, her boyfriend.  
  
Lindsey did the first thing her instincts said: run. Fast. She fled into the woods, a snarling noise closely following her. Something grabbed her jacket, and she yanked free of it, tearing quickly into the woods. She darted every which way, hearing the werewolf close behind her. She cried, tears blinding her vision, hardly able to see a thing. Trees, everywhere, trees! She couldn't see anything, she couldn't hear a thing but snarling, crunching twigs, and her own sobs. Reality over took her, and suddenly she realized she could change into an animal; a sly fox, at that. She changed not a moment too soon. As her body completely finished the transformation, and she was completely fox, she felt a claw tear into her flesh. The last thing she saw was the snarling face of her boyfriend in his hideous werewolf form, and the night sky..........then darkness.  
  
Christy, Lily, and Kaitlin cried together, sitting by the lake. They were still in their animal forms, a calico cat, white rabbit, and a somewhat small eagle. They huddled together, wondering what was happening in the woods. One of their best friends might be dead....they couldn't help but have memories of Lindsey flash through their minds.....  
  
A young 11 year old Lindsey Dellinger stumbled wildly through the train, looking for someone, anyone, to sit with.  
  
"'Ello!" she said cheerfully as she saw Christy sitting in a compartment by herself. She plopped down and immediately began chatting. They soon became best friends. "Ya know somethin',my daddy is an Unspeakable!" she said, wide eyed. Christy got wide eyed too.  
  
"Wowie, so is MINE! How COOL!" They grinned at each other. That's when Kaitlin came in.  
  
"Hello? Erm, there isn't anywhere else to sit....can I sit with you?" she had asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah! I'm Lindsey Wray Dellinger, call me Lindsey!" Lindsey had chirped.  
  
"I'm Christy Rogers." Christy had said.  
  
"Coolie. I'm Kaitlin Hyatt. I'm a first year." Christy grinned.  
  
"Wow, so are me an' Lindsey!" (Back then, they had really whacked out accents,lol) Kaitlin grinned.  
  
"What had ya'll been sayin' about Unspeakables?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, our dad's are Unspeakables." Lindsey said, nodding seriously. Kaitlin gasped.  
  
"So is my mom!!!!" Christy and Lindsey stared.  
  
"Wowie."  
  
"Dude.....this is seriously freaky!"  
  
"Wow! We're like destiend to be bestest friends or something cool like that!" Kaitlin nodded and they had a long discussion about the kind of things their parents did that they never knew about. Then, Lily made her big appearance.  
  
"Excuse me? Uh, I just got....shown out of my compartment, can I please sit with you?" Everyone nodded and made room for the little red headed 1st year to sit. They continued with their discussion. Lily looked interesting. "Are you talking about Unspeakables? Wowie, my Great-Aunt was one, my parents never told me though because I'm Muggle born!" Everyone stared at her. Lily shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry...." she started, but Kaitlin cut her off.  
  
"That is like, the freakiest crap I've ever heard. How abnormal is it that 4 people are going to just meet up and become like best friends and they all happen to have Unspeakable relatives? That is so weird!" Lily gasped. "Wow! I think we should have like a little group. We could be called the Unknowns since Unspeakable is taken by our relatives."  
  
"Yeah, that's a cool idea!" Christy said.  
  
......The memory ended. Christy wiped her watery cat eyes. Lily had another memory......  
  
Still first year.....a group of excited first years that had just become best friends. Sitting in the last compartment, which was also the biggest besides the Head Boy/Head Girl one. Suddenly, a group of 4 rowdy boys burst into the room, laughing hysterically. The girls started and squealed, not expecting the sudden entrance."Who are YOU?" Lily demanded haughtily,her hands on her hips.  
  
James Potter looked at her, stunned by her beauty. Lily was gorgeous. "We just set off a few Dungbombs and needed a cover." Sirius Black was still laughing his head off. 'His beautiful head...' Christy had thought.  
  
"That was hysterical! Those stupid girls couldn't stop screaming like wounded birds!" a blondeish-brownish haired boy managed to choke out. A chubby little boy was gasping for breath. "Again, WHO ARE YOU?"Lily demanded forcefully. The boys sprang up and saluted her.  
  
"James Potter, at your service," the boy with untidy brown hair, glasses, and a constant smile playing at his mouth said. The boy beside him with the long, dark, gorgeous hair grinned at them all.  
  
"Sirius Black, best friend to commander James Potter." he said. The boy with blondeish brownish hair stood beside Sirius.  
  
"Remus Lupin, chief explorer and detail maker."  
  
The chubby little boy stood beside Remus, hardly able to choke out, "Peter Pettigrew, helper,assistant,tag along." (a/n: teehee...i had to do that) The girls all raised an eyebrow. "And we are the Marauders!" James said. "Now ladies, do us the honor of telling us your names." They smiled. "Ahem!" They cleared their throats at the same time. "I am Lily Evans, head creator and thinker." said Lily, stepping forward in front of James and courtesying. (a/n:is this correct? oh well.)  
  
Lily stepped back into line and Christy stepped forward. "Christy Rogers, adventure seeker,planner, and creator," and courtesying like Lily...but in front of Sirius. Christy stepped back and Lindsey proceeded forward.  
  
"Lindsey Dellinger, co-adventure seeker, planner, and creator," and courtesyed like her friends. In front of Remus (a/n:seeing a pattern here?). She, too, stepped back, and, like her friends, Kaitlin stepped forward.  
  
"Kaitlin Hyatt, motivater and helper," and, courtesying, she stepped back. "We are the Unknowns!" said Christy. "Well, nice to meet you ladies, but we must be going," they said, smiling and nodding. "Goodbye." They exploded a few Dungbombs as they left. "We WILL get you back!" they had choked.  
  
.....Lily's rabbit nose twitched sadly. She stared off into the forest. What was going on? Kaitlin was remembering the wonderful revenge.....  
  
It had all been Lindsey's idea. The girls waited until the end of the first week. The were unnaturally kind to the Marauders, which unnerved them. Finally, they did it.  
  
Breakfast. Lindsey held her wand under the table, concentrated hard on something her older sister Kelsey had taught her, and muttered something unaudible under her breath. Suddenly Remus had jumped up on the table and started singing "Bye, bye, bye" by N*Sync (yuck). Christy snorted, then remembered what Lindsey had told her. She did the same to Sirius, except the incantation was changed, and Sirius jumped up and did a funky dance to go with the song. They didn't stop till it was over. Everyone stared at the two for a moment. Then the Great Hall burst into uncontrolable laughter. Christy and Lindsey leaned on each other for support, their sides splitting.  
  
"HEY! WHO DID THAT TO US?" Remus yelled. Christy and Lindsey banged their fists on the table and laughed harder. "It was you, wasn't it?!?" he said to them, which made them laugh harder (if that was possible). On the way to their first class that Friday, Lily placed a hex on James. Everytime a wall was directly in front of his face, he seemed to always run into it.  
  
After about the 50th time of doing this, he finally yelled, "OK, WHO THE HECK IS DOING THIS CRAP?" Which, of course, made the Unknowns go into hysterical laughter. James turned to face them, but smacked into a nearby wall. "It was you loonies, wasn't it?" he asked, bewildered and looking dazed. The girls sniggered all the way down to their last class of the day, Potions.  
  
Kaitiln got the final revenge by tying Peter's shoelaces and robe sleeves together, making it exceedingly difficult to write and making him trip every time he got up. When he finally got the chance to, he glared towards Kaitlin and the other Unknowns (particuarlly Kaitlin;she HAD put the curse on him). At dinner, the boys countered by magically making their shirts white and dumping cold water over them. "OK, OK!! WE'RE EVEN!" shrieked Lindsey.  
  
....If eagles could smirk, Kaitiln would've been. Suddenly they heard a rustling in the bushes. They hid, feeling eager, scared, and anxious all at once. They saw a huge black dog carrying....no...it couldn't be....a bloody lump of.....white fur....Christy, Lily, and Kaitlin's hads started spinning. 'God, NO!' Christy thought.  
  
The werewolf stayed in the forest. It knew it shouldn't come out. A huge black dog had somehow temporarily knocked it out. But he was up now. The moon was waning; he'd be normal again soon.  
  
Sirius the dog, flanked by a big stag, and a white wolf (James and Trent) carried the bloody lump that was a once beautiful white fox. He looked sadly at the mangled body. 'She has to live....but with injuries like those...' He knew Moony would be suicidal when he found out.  
  
Lindsey was only vaguely aware of the werewolf scratching her, biting her....but, eventually, in about 2 minutes that felt like 2 years, the werewolf was thrown from her. She passed out again. When she awoke, she didn't open her eyes. She knew she was being carried. She thought she would like to sleep again......  
  
Sirius dropped the body in front of his girlfriend and her two best friends. He gazed at her with sad eyes, shook his head, and then looked at the mooon. The night would end soon. Christy nuzzled the body, snffed it, and let out a sad,mournful meow. The eagle cried out, and the rabbit...uh....the rabbit cried. (Hey, I don't know what noises rabbits make!)  
  
Christy, Lily, and Kaitlin couldn't believe it. She was dead. Gone. Not living. Never again to see the sunlight. Never again to see her boyfriend. Never again to love, live, and fight Voldemort for once. They sat crying by her body for hours. Lily finally, carefully, transformed into her human self, and used her wand to make Lindsey's body human again. She almost wished she hadn't. Horrible, deep gashes covered her chest, arms, legs....face...throat...back...Her clothes were in shreds; she was plae and lifeless.She grabbed her body and sobbed. The other girls transformed and did the same, mourning the loss of their best friend. The boys transformed and stood behind their girlfriends, holding them and comforting them as best they could....soon the moon was gone. Remus came stumbling out of the forest.  
  
"Uh, guys, what's going on?" he said, realizing everyone was seperate from him. He also realized that everyone's face was tear stained. And they were crying over a bloody lump. And his girlfriend was missing.And he was holding a vaguely familiar jacket that was torn."Oh...God NO!!!"He ran over to them, his worst fears confirmed as he turned the lifeless body over:He had lost control of himself on a full moon. He had murdered his girlfriend. His heart shattered; his body wracked with sobs. He cried bitterly. "How could I have done this?" he sobbed.  
  
"It's not your fault Moony...." Sirius said lamely. He didn't exactly know how to handle this situation, since, technically, it was Moony's fault. But he didn't dare say that out loud. It was the break of day. Crying hysterically, almost unable to walk, the girls got to their feet. They couldn't bear to lift Lindsey, so the guys, not crying as much as the girls (except Remus) but still tearing up a little, carried the dead girl to the hospital wing.  
  
"And..and that's wh-what happened Prof-professor." Remus said, between sobs. Professor Dumbledore looked down at him gravely. "I should expell you, Mister Lupin, but since its so close to the end of school, I decide against it. But this is serious. I am certain you didn't mean to do it. We shall tell them she drowned in the lake when she went for a midnight swim last night."  
  
Remus's heart was breaking. Beyond breaking. He had murdered his girlfriend. Murdered. Sometimes murdering himself seemed to be the only way, but he would always not follow through, not sure why. The girls were a royal mess; their eyes were always red and puffy, they were constantly crying.  
  
The last day of school was on them. The Greath Hall was unusually quiet. Lindsey's death had travelled over the school quickly. Remus and the girls looked pale and as if they hadn't slept in ages.They took a deep shuddering breath. Professor Dumbledore stood up. "As I am sure you all know, we lost a student to a drowning this week. I propose a toast, to Miss Lindsey Dellinger." Everyone stood a tilted their glasses. Even some of the Slytherins. "May I ask Miss Christy Rogers, Miss Lily Evans, Miss Kaitlin Hyatt, and Mister Remus Lupin to the front please?"  
  
There was a great deal of whispering as the 4 of them made their way to the front. Christy presented her speech first.  
  
"Lindsey. My best friend. Someone who was always there when I needed her. Helping me make mischief or helping me with homework, she was very helpful. I loved her. She was my sister. I pray that she is looking down on us, smiling and knowing how much we loved her." At this Christy dissolved into tears, and Lily stepped forward.  
  
"Lindsey was a caring person. A loving person. Smart, too. Though she didn't always use her brain-" A memory of a girl running into the woods skirted through her mind, and tears welled up in her eyes, choking her voice. "-she was a very good person. I loved her. I will miss her." She started crying and stepped back with Christy.  
  
"Me and Lindsey had our rough spots. But I loved her. She helped me in many a time of need. She always put others before herself. She was very loving and she will be dearly missed." Kaitlin put a hand over her eyes and stpped back with Christy and Lily.  
  
Remus took a deep breath. "Lindsey. My girlfriend. Who I knew for over a year. Whom I loved for over a year. My best friend and my consience, my being and my other half. No one could ever replace her, and I loved her so much. I miss her sorely, but her soul is in a better place. Lindsey, if your listening...I didn't tell you often enough...but...I love you." He walked back to the girls and hugged them. The Great Hall clapped solemnly. They walked back to the table in tears.  
  
On the train, the remaining Unknowns and the Marauders sat in the big non reserved compartment they had sat in about 6 years ago, when they had first met. They could almost see Lindsey's bright shining face lighting up the room. They cried silently; there were no more words to be spoken. Remus felt differently and said,"Please forgive me...it's all my fault."  
  
"N-no it's n-not. D-don't say th-that." Christy choked.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"N-no, d-d-don't be. Lindsey w-wouldn't want you to f-feel all, all, well..., she sniffled and continued,"con-confused. It's not your f-fault, and we-we don't bl-blame you. At all, R-remus." Lily said through her sobs.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
They reached their apartment. When they had turned 17, their parents had given them the choice of continuing to live with them or moving out. Everyone had decided to buy an apartment home. They lived in one room; it was all they could afford. But when they got there, the once spacious room felt tiny and enclosed without Lindsey bouncing around. Christy walked to the back of the apartment and turned left, towards the girl's room. She opened the door and stared at the two bunk beds, the nightstand, the huge closets,the computer, and the forgotten drawing books scattered on the bottom bunk opposite her. Tearing her eyes away, she went to her and Kaitlin's shared closet and unpacked her stuff. Her eyes began to water again. She walked back into the hallway, turned right, into the kitchen/living room. Carpet and tile seperated the two places. She sighed. She could hear Lily and Kaitlin in the rec room opposite her unpacking the Game Boys and games they had taken and placing them back silently. The four boys were in their room, unpacking. She made herself a snack and walked to the carpeted area, where there was a couch, big TV, and two arm chairs. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Everything was violent. She angrily turned the TV off. 'Stupid bastards can't think of anything good to show apparently' she thought as she walked towards the sliding doors and the balcony. She stared out of the fourth story balcony over the tree tops. Not having Lindsey around was depressing. What if she were to just fall off the balcony? 'Lindsey wouldn't want that.' she thought.  
  
Lily came out and stood beside Christy. "This is really hard." she said.  
  
"Yeah." Christy said. Lily put her arm around her, and they hugged each other.  
  
"You know, Dumbledore is letting us sign on as Order members next week." she said, trying to make her feel a little better.  
  
"Yeah, wonderful. Lindsey won't be there. It won't be the same." she said, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Well, take your anger and sadness out on Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and we can have this down in a year. It doesn't seem like we only met in 1971, ya know...here is is 1977. We're 17 and 18. Life is ahead of us." Lily said.  
  
"Too bad Lindsey isn't here to enjoy it with us."  
  
A/N: HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!? Was it wonderful? Did it suck a monkey? PLEASE REVIEW! I'm so relieved I finally finished Part One. Hehe...Part Two coming soon, I hope. AREN'T YOU SO HAPPY!?!?!? =D Thank you to the loyal reviewers *cough cough SAM cough cough* lol. Well, bye bye for now...REVIEW! PART 2 COMIN SOON! Stay tuned! 


End file.
